Y todo comenzó
by inmyfavor
Summary: Katniss y Peeta siempre han sido compañeros de escuela. Por azares del destino se enfrascaron en una guerra, siempre haciendose bromas el uno al otro. Conforme pasó el tiempo, las bromas cada vez fueron más pesadas y más dolorosas. Aparentemente se odian pero...¿Habrá esperanza aun de cambiar la historia? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Y todo comenzó...**

**A/N. Este es mi primer fic en español, espero que les guste. Aprecio enormemente la critica constructiva, por favor opinen, denme é este capítulo hoy y el siguiente mañana, diganme si les gustaría que continue.:)**

**Necesito un beta, si hay alguien interesado favor de enviarme un PM.**

Todo empezó el primer día de escuela.

Mi hermanita acababa de nacer y yo estaba muy celosa de que mamá no me hacía más caso. Papá tampoco podía llevarme a nuestros acostumbrados paseos por el bosque porque debía quedarse en casa para ayudar a mi madre. Me parecía tremenda injusticia el que yo debiera ir a la cochina escuela mientras la bebe tenía derecho a quedarse en casa con mamá todo el día.

Por si lo anterior fuese poco, el primer día de escuela, mamá me peinó el cabello en dos trenzas y me obligó a ponerme mi vestido rojo. Yo odiaba los vestidos, aun lo hago. No es posible trepar árboles sin raspar mis rodillas; los niños se burlaban si te veían los calzones, jamás perdonaré a mi amigo Gale por haberse reído de mi cuando echaba una voltereta; pero la razón principal era que odiaba que me dijeran que ponerme. Mis padres solían decir que yo era una pequeña rebelde. Yo no entendía que quería decir esa palabra pero mientras mamá lo decía como si fuese algo malo, papá parecía estar orgulloso. Papá y yo siempre tuvimos mucho en común, el era mi héroe y mi mejor amigo así que decidí que era bueno ser rebelde.

Papá me llevaba de la mano en el camino a la escuela e intentaba por todos los medios de que yo abandonara mi actitud negativa.

"Nena, ya verás que te vas a divertir mucho y a aprender muchas cosas."

"Mamá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti."

"Vamos Katniss, deja de fruncir el ceño, así no harás muchos amigos."

Jamás olvidaré el sentimiento de desamparo cuando soltó mi mano y se agacho a besar mi mejilla. "Te amo mi pequeña, nos vemos más tarde."

La escuela no me gustó nada, algunos niños jugaban y reían pero recuerdo en especial, a un chico muy rubio, que entró con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas, sorbiendo los mocos, intentando controlarse y ser fuerte. Me pareció muy valiente en aquel tiempo. Todo era desconocido para mí y me sentía muy insegura. No hablé con nadie en todo el día.

Llegó el momento de la clase de música y fue la primera vez en toda la mañana que me sentí un poco más en confianza. Había diversos instrumentos en el aula; una batería como la del papá de Gale y un bajo como el de tío Haymitch, había también panderos, triángulos y sonajas. Pero lo que la maestra tocaba era una guitarra muy parecida a la de papá. El recordar la banda de papá me ayudó a relajarme un poco, así que cuando la maestra preguntó si alguien la ayudaba a cantar la "Canción del Valle" yo alcé la mano instantáneamente.

Al terminar la clase y volver al salón, noté que el chico rubio me seguía muy de cerca. Yo voltee a mirarlo y el miró para otro lado.

Conforme pasaron los días descubrí que se llamaba Peeta, me encantaba su nombre porque no era común y de alguna manera le sentaba bien. Me fascinaba también el azul de sus ojos porque era aun más intenso que el del cielo del bosque al que me llevaba papá de campamento.

Al sentarme en mi mesa, el chico rubio jaló una silla y se sentó junto a mí. A la hora del almuerzo, la misma historia. Y esto sucedió todos los días del año escolar. A veces compartíamos nuestro almuerzo en silencio, a veces me prestaba sus colores y otras veces, yo jugaba en su equipo de futbol pero nunca me dirigió la palabra. No sé si podríamos considerarnos amigos en aquél tiempo. Pasábamos toda la mañana juntos prácticamente sin hablar. El se sentaba siempre junto a mí. De alguna manera, terminé por acostumbrarme a su presencia. Aunque nunca entendí que era lo que pretendía siguiéndome por toda la escuela.

Nunca fui muy popular pero después de que mi padre murió, todo volvió a cambiar. Los chicos de la escuela se alejaron de más aun de mí; no sabían qué hacer con la chica que había quedado huérfana de padre.

Yo tenía 11 años cuando papá murió. El era minero y hubo una explosión terrible…Y mi vida no volvió a ser la misma, en ningún aspecto.

Dejé de sentir celos por mi hermanita, aunque siempre la amé, ahora se convirtió en mi refugio, la única persona que me quedaba, me dediqué a ella en cuerpo y alma. Se volvió el motivo de mi existencia el sacarla adelante ya que nadie más lo haría.

Mi madre dejó de ser un ser vivo. Nos abandonó aunque su cuerpo seguía con nosotros. Tardó años en comenzar a recuperarse, aunque jamás del todo, amaba demasiado a papá como para saber vivir sin él.

La vida de mi amigo Gale cambió también. Su padre murió en la misma explosión, él y mi padre eran compañeros de trabajo, miembros de la misma banda, compañeros de cacería y mejores amigos. Gale dejó de burlarse de mí y verme como una pequeña niña molesta y comenzó a verme como una aliada. Teníamos tanto en común: las mismas obligaciones, el mismo dolor, los mismos gustos; un físico parecido y éramos tercos como una mula, somos aún. Fuimos inseparables desde aquel día. Su madre lo abandonó de alguna manera también, no como la mía, pero de pronto Hazel Hawthorne se encontró en el predicamento de mantener ella sola a 3 hijos y a una bebe que venía en camino.

Yo, además de estudiar, me encargué de la casa, de cocinar, de Prim y sus tareas; de asear y alimentar a mamá.. Nos mudamos con el tío Haymitch ya que mamá no era capaz de cuidarnos; no es que él lo fuera, siempre estaba borracho pero al menos no nos faltaba comida, ropa y servicios. Tío Haymitch no era rico, pero podía proveer modestamente para nosotros.

Y, finalmente, yo cambié también.

La vida fue muy dura después de ello, apenas si podía enfocarme en mis estudios con tantas obligaciones en casa. Y los niños en la escuela fueron diferentes con nosotras a partir de ese día

Durante un tiempo algunos chicos descubrieron que lo mejor que podían hacer conmigo era volverme el centro de sus burlas, realmente el que se burlaran de mi ropa vieja, usada y algunas veces rota, nunca me importó gran cosa. Me dolía que tuvieran la intención de dañarme pero lo único que obtenían de mí era una estoica imitación de una cara de piedra.

Hasta que…todo cambió de nuevo.

Peeta a pesar de pasar la mayor parte de sus mañanas siguiéndome por la escuela, tenía muchos amigos y Cato Michaels era uno de ellos. Un día al pasar por mi hermanita a la salida de la escuela Cato me grito:

"Hey Everdeen! ten cuidado de no volverte loca de repente como tu madre, puede ser genético!"

Sé que era una estupidez dicha por un estúpido pero esto hizo llorar a Prim, y eso si no podía permitirlo. Además de que lo dicho era uno de los peores miedos en mi mente. Convertirme en mamá.

Mi padre me enseño a usar una arco desde muy pequeña, la verdad es que mi puntería era casi perfecta.

"Espera un momento patito," le dije a mi hermana acariciando su espalda, tomé una piedra de buen tamaño del piso y la lancé, perfectamente al centro de la frente de Cato. La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora. Y el mismo Cato era una prueba en movimiento, desfilando por los pasillos primero con una gasa en la frente y después con costra y su respectiva cicatriz. Jamás nadie volvió a meterse con mi hermanita.

No resultó bien del todo. Ese día perdí a mi sombra.

Peeta Mellark estaba al lado de Cato cuando esto sucedió. Escuché muchas risas cuando Cato gritó lo de mi madre. No puedo asegurar que fuera la suya pero supongo que estando con esa clase de idiotas él se comportaría igual.

Cuando Cato se cubrió la frente en señal de dolor, Peeta fue el primero en acercarse a él. No pude mirar más, lo sentí como una terrible traición. Tomé a Prim del brazo y caminamos hacia a casa.

Toda la tarde, Peeta estuvo en mis pensamientos. Me preguntaba: ¿Porqué puede llevarse con esos tarados cuando el parecía un chico tan agradable y bueno? O más interesante aun ¿Porqué estaba todos los días junto a mí pero jamás me dirigía la palabra?, ¿Sentía lástima por mí? Mi corazón empezó a llenarse de tristeza. Nunca me ha gustado el papel de mártir así que decidí de alguna manera inconsciente que en lugar de sentir tristeza, yo sentiría coraje.

Así que al día siguiente, cuando Peeta se sentó junto a mí. Decidí acabar yo esto de una vez por todas.

"Deja de seguirme! Qué es lo que quieres, burlarte de mi como todos tus amigos?" le digo de muy mala manera.

"Kat…Katniss," contesta sorprendido, con los cachetes enrojecidos y un dejo de dolor en la mirada. "yo no…"

"Bueno, basta ya, le interrumpo. No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí y yo no soy un caso de lástima, si te da tanta lástima verme sola, no te preocupes que estoy así porque lo disfruto. Vuelve con tus amigos riquillos y frívolos, ahí es a donde perteneces." Sobra decir que Peeta me evadió el resto de la mañana.

Jamás me sentí más mierda.

Me arrepentí enormemente. Llegué a casa llorando. La verdad es que fue un momento de crisis. Nadie sabía que mi madre acababa de ser internada en una clínica pues ya era su segundo intento de suicidio. Lo de Cato fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No entendía el papel de Peeta en todo esto pero no era justo el reaccionar así con él. Decidí que me disculparía con él.

Pasaron algunos días y yo sencillamente no podía encontrar el coraje de acercarme a él después de cómo lo había tratado. El que él me evadiera todo el tiempo tampoco lo hacía más sencillo.

Al fin me armé de valor y lo esperé afuera del gimnasio, después de su práctica de lucha. Las manos me sudaban, esperando que saliera solo y no acompañado por alguno de esos idiotas.

En cuanto paso lo llame "Peeta!"

El se frenó en seco, su cuerpo visiblemente tenso, volteó incrédulo y me miró directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

Di un paso hacia él y aunque ensayé lo que le diría mil veces mi cerebro olvidó todo en ese momento. Después de abrir la boca varias veces, sin que nada saliera de ella el me dijo desesperado y en un tono irónico.

" ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Su respuesta me tomó desprevenida, aunque nunca hablamos realmente, Peeta siempre me pareció el tipo más agradable del mundo, siempre con una sonrisa o un gesto amable para todos. Claro que después del modo en que lo había tratado no podía esperar el mismo trato para mí.

Noté que miraba hacia atrás de mi, pero en el momento no le di importancia "He venido a disculparme, estaba equivocada y…"

"¿Qué pasa Mellark? ¿Te están pidiendo limosna? Es obvio que necesita nuevos zapatos" Gritó Marvel y Cato, que salía también del gimnasio estalló en carcajadas.

"Ten cuidado, puede volverse loca en cualquier momento," dice Cato señalando la herida en su frente.

No podía creer a mis propios ojos cuando vi a Peeta sonreír y volverse hacía mi. "No Katniss, no estabas equivocada, tenías razón. Solo me sentaba junto a ti porque te tenía lástima."

Los otros dos idiotas se acercan y le dan una palmada a Peeta en la espalda, como si estuvieran orgullosos de él. Peeta se da la vuelta y se va con ellos riendo también.

Sentí las lágrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas, esperando que Peeta no hubiera notado los esfuerzos que me llevó controlarlas.

**Capítulo siguiente desde el punto de vista de Peeta**.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta

Ha pasado un mes. Un mes de que me comporte como el mayor idiota del mundo. Sé que jamás debí portarme de esa manera. Yo nunca he sido así.

Siempre he sido "amigo" de Cato, no porque él me agrade particularmente si no porque forma parte de mi grupo de amigos, mis padres son amigos de los suyos y de alguna manera hemos crecido juntos más allá de ser solo compañeros de escuela, por si ello fuese poco, es parte del equipo de lucha de la escuela, igual que yo. Convivo mucho con él aunque, a veces, después de que dice alguna de sus insensateces, me doy cuenta de que estoy perdido en mis pensamientos buscando la manera de matarlo y ocultar el cuerpo.

En especial, el día que insultó a la hermanita de Katniss. No podía creer que hubiera mencionado a la Sra. Everdeen. Todo el pueblo sabíamos lo que había pasado en esa familia, después de todo es un pueblo pequeño. Pero jamás entenderé como puede alguien burlarse de una situación tan dolorosa para otra persona. Y más aun si esa persona era Katniss.

Mis amigos y yo habíamos quedado de ir a tontear después de la escuela, iba caminando hacia ellos cuando escuché lo que gritó Cato. Vi a Katniss abrazar a su hermana, que lloraba desconsolada, estaba a punto de darle un empujón a Cato y decirle que se callara la boca pero, algo paso volando frente a mis ojos a la velocidad del rayo. Estaba sorprendido. Inmediatamente, o, a lo mucho, fracciones de segundo después una roca golpeaba la frente de Cato que gritaba de dolor. Me quedé congelado sin entender lo que pasaba. Hasta que vi a Katniss, furiosa, como si fuese una chica echa de fuego, sacudirse tierra de las manos.

Mierda, le abrió la frente a Cato.

No supe cómo reaccionar. No me atreví a correr hacia ellas porque, ¿qué diablos podía decirle si nunca había juntado el valor para hablarle antes? Y ahora estando tan enojada, no era el momento adecuado. Mi enojo con Cato se había desvanecido, ya Katniss se había encargado de él. Y, no sé si afortunada o desafortunadamente, siempre he sido un poco blando. Me dio tanta lástima verlo llorar con sangre escurriendo de sus manos, que decidí llevarlo a la enfermería. En el camino aproveché para decirle lo estúpido que era y que se lo merecía. También le dije que dejara en paz a esas chicas o se las vería conmigo si era necesario.

Yo sé muy bien que no es que Katniss no necesite de mi ayuda. Ha demostrado que es capaz de salir adelante en cada situación difícil que le ha puesto la vida en el camino. Pero lo que siento por ella siempre me ha impulsado a protegerla de alguna manera. Es como un impulso.

Desde el primer día de escuela, en que mi padre me señalo a aquella niñita de vestido rojo y dos trenzas, diciéndome que estuvo a punto de casarse con su madre. En aquella clase de música en que pude ver la magia en el alma de Katniss al cantar la "Canción del Valle," juro que los mismos pájaros se callaron para escucharla cantar. En ese preciso momento supe que yo le pertenecería a esta niña, de una u otra manera.

Y algo me pasaba con ella, siempre he sido popular y me elegían para los concursos de oratoria por mi facilidad de palabra. Pero con ella, mi lengua estaba atada, congelada, inmovilizada. Así que me contentaba con estar cerca de ella. No parecía molestarle.

Hasta ese día.

No sé ni cómo describir el dolor que me causó su rechazo. Tuve tantos sentimientos a la vez que es difícil, aun ahora, decir cual predominó. No podía recuperarme. Me rompió el corazón por primera vez. Así que cuando ella me buscó para disculparse, no pude evitar el ser un idiota. De momento me sentí tan bien por haberme desquitado; pero solo duró un momento. En cuanto di tres pasos mi corazón se lleno de angustia y sentí un vacio terrible en el estómago. Supe inmediatamente lo que había hecho. Me di la vuelta con el objetivo de correr hacia ella y disculparme de rodillas si era necesario pero ella iba caminando de prisa y frente a ella, caminaba extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla, su amigo inseparable Gale Hawthorne.

Gale es dos años mayor que Katniss y que yo. Es un tipo muy alto, fuerte e intimidante. Se ha metido cantidad de veces en problemas en la escuela, golpeando a chicos que escucha hablar mal de Katniss en los vestidores. Supuse que si él estaba en la escena y Katniss caminaba hacia él con los ojos llorosos, no había manera de que las cosas terminaran bien para mí, así que me di la vuelta derrotado. Decliné la invitación de Marvel y Cato para ir a jugar futbol y me fui a mi casa a lamer mis heridas.

Todo fue en espiral desde aquel día. Traté de disculparme con Katniss varias veces, pero cuando me acercaba a ella, notaba a alguno de mis amigos cerca también. No me daba pena que ellos estuvieran, era solo que no quería que la comenzaran a molestar y se pusieran peor las cosas. Era eso o mi lengua se atoraba cuando al fin tenía la oportunidad de acercarme a ella. El profundo ceño fruncido que ella me dedicaba cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban tampoco ayudaba a mi caso.

El tiempo pasó y parecía que una maldición sobrevolaba mi cabeza pues cada vez que me decidía a tener un par de bolas y hablarle, algo sucedía. Como la vez que Katniss dejó fuera de la selección de atletismo a Clove, mejorando su tiempo en una carrera. Clove nunca fue una buena perdedora así que lleno el casillero de Katniss de papel de baño y dejo en la puerta del mismo una nota que decía "Basura". Ese día yo me acercaba a hablar con Katniss, cuando descubrió lo que le habían hecho. La mirada en sus ojos me dijo que era mejor que me diera la vuelta y huyera del lugar. Sobra decir que Cato, Glimmer, Clove y Marvel encontraron todo muy gracioso.

No todos en mi grupo de amigos eran así de idiotas. También tenía amigos que eran personas muy valiosas como Delly o Annie. Pero me queda claro que Katniss no pensaba lo mismo. De alguna manera se las ingenió para echarnos polvo pica-pica en la ropa a casi todos los miembros de mi grupo. Mientras todos nos rascábamos como endemoniados, Katniss nos miraba complacida.

Ahí reforcé lo que aprendí el día que a Cato necesitó cuatro puntadas en la frente. No hay que subestimar a Katniss Everdeen.

Esta guerra continuó durante algún tiempo, yo no era parte de ella, pero parecía que Katniss siempre pensaba que era yo el responsable, de manera que siempre fui el objetivo principal en sus venganzas. Clove, Glimmer y Cato le gritaban cosas horribles, le escondían las tareas o el almuerzo. Pero Katniss era más refinada. Todos sabíamos que acostumbraba ir de cacería con Gale Hawthorne y que conocía los bosques como nadie, así que muchas de sus venganzas incluían plantas, insectos o animales medianamente ponzoñosos. No había duda que había sido ella.

Llegó el momento en que el asunto acabó con mi paciencia. Yo siempre parecía estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento menos indicado y si, pareciera que yo era parte de las bromas que se le hacían a ella. Pero después de injustamente haber sido víctima de hierba ponzoñosa, erupciones en la piel, purgantes, arañas y hasta mis tareas comidas por una cabra, dije HASTA AQUÍ!

La chica quiere guerra, guerra tendrá.

Devolví sus ataques uno por uno.

Se volvió una especie de guerra sin cuartel. Pero siempre he sido un gilipollas y cuando Cato o Clove querían hacer algo realmente cruel o humillante, usaba mi don con las palabras para convencerles de hacer algo igual de molesto pero menos malicioso. De alguna manera intentaba protegerla.

Katniss se merecía mi más profundo respeto. La verdad es que era ella sola contra todos nosotros y sus ataques siempre nos pateaban el trasero. Los Hawthorne se volvieron sus aliados pronto y con la inteligencia de Katniss, y el acceso de ellos a los vestidores de hombres, Cato y yo la empezamos a pasar muy mal. No todos en nuestro grupo nos acompañaban en nuestra campaña contra los Seam, como nos gustaba decirles. Delly estaba enojada y decía que como podíamos portarnos de esa manera con una chica como Katniss, que se avergonzaba de nosotros. Annie era demasiado dulce como para apoyarnos en algo así.

Conforme fuimos creciendo, las "bromas" fueron más elaboradas. Tengo que reconocer que nosotros hacíamos lo típico como llenar sus casilleros de sustancias asquerosas, letreros en los baños, que sé yo. Pero ellos eran brillantes. No sé como consiguieron una cabra que se comiera parte de nuestros uniformes el día del campeonato de lucha. A su bando pronto se unió una menuda chica de nombre Rue, que tampoco entiendo cómo se las ingenió para abrir los bebederos e inundar el aula donde daría mi primer discurso como presidente de la clase. Cada vez el ataque era más elaborado y nos metíamos en más problemas. Cuando Gale se graduó de la preparatoria respiré paz. Solo quedaban Katniss y Rue. Y la tortura de ver a Katniss todo el tiempo acompañada de un chico que la miraba como si el cielo saliera de su trasero también terminó, por lo menos en la escuela.

Iluso

Crédulo

Idiota

La hija del alcalde, una chica tímida y callada pronto se hizo amiga de Katniss. Entró a la escuela una chica extranjera de apariencia ruda, Johanna Mason, pequeña, con tatuajes, piercings, cabello muy corto y una actitud bastante agresiva. Se hizo amiga de los Seam enseguida y ella sí que era una terrorista en potencia. Una vez colocó un juego pirotécnico dentro de uno de los botes de basura metálicos de la escuela, por supuesto, lo hizo explotar precisamente cuando yo estaba a punto de ganar el campeonato de lucha. El gimnasio fue evacuado junto con mi oportunidad de una beca deportiva.

Nos desquitamos con unas infiltradas en los vestidores de chicas, Glimmer y Clove robaron sus ropas del baño, mientras ellas se duchaban después de clase de deportes. Hubiera matado por estar ahí dentro.

Pero cuando realmente perdí la batalla fue cuando se alió con ellas Finnick Odair Jr. El hijo de un famoso actor de Holliwood que salió de este mismísimo pueblo olvidado de dios. Finnick volvió a Distrito 12 a vivir con su abuela materna después del sonado divorcio de sus padres. Todas las chicas babeaban por él, muchas veces perdimos a nuestras aliadas más fieras porque él las distraía con sus hoyuelos.

No sé qué demonios hacia atrás de Katniss todo el día. El rumor era que Gale estaba enojado con la situación también. En cada fiesta Finnick estaba con una chica diferente, era un ligón de primer nivel, pero en la escuela, siempre estaba con Katniss. Katniss nunca iba a las fiestas, sé que en cuanto su tío le dio permiso ella consiguió un trabajo y si no era porque no tenía tiempo, era porque no tenía dinero o simplemente, porque no le gustaban las fiestas. Ese era el rumor.

No sabía si ella salía en un plan más que de amigos con alguno de los dos. Nunca la vi abrazada con nadie, ni de la mano, mucho menos besándose, pero estaba muerto de celos; cada vez que ella reía con alguno de estos dos patanes, o que ellos las acompañaban a casa, a ella y a Prim, mi estómago se llenaba de sensaciones muy poco placenteras.

Katniss siempre fue muy bonita, pero empezaba a llenar sus ropas en todos los lugares correctos. Poseía un cuerpo atlético y una mirada increíble. Muchos chicos salivaban cuando la veían pasar. Pero yo no, yo solo recordaba todos los malos ratos que me había hecho pasar y pensaba en el desquite. Después llegaba a mi casa y pensaba en otro tipo de desquite…en la ducha o con la mano dentro de mis pantalones.

**Dejenme saber qué les pareció! **

**Qué dicen continuo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mil gracias por los reviews y follows, me encantan. He tratado de responder a todos. **

**Diganme si quisieran leer algo en especial, trataré de incluirlo en la historia, les recuerdo que es de amor-odio así que las cosas se irán poniendo cada vez más dificiles para estos dos. (pero todo tendrá su recompensa) ;)**

**También les recuerdo que es Rated M, así que si no tienen 18, este será el último capítulo apropiado para ustedes.**

Y todo comenzó…

Capítulo 3

Katniss

Aparentemente estaba equivocada con respecto a Peeta. Me confundía ver que era un tío tan amable con todos y luego haciéndome esas malas pasadas. No habían muchas opciones, o no era tan buen chico como aparentaba o yo, le era muy desagradable.

Me dolía aceptarlo al grado de sentir dolor en la boca del estómago pero yo le apostaría a la segunda opción.

Si algo me quedaba claro es que yo no me iba a dejar. No iba a ser una triste víctima que me sentara a llorar porque los chicos de la escuela me bulleaban. Yo daría batalla… y si que la dí. No me sentía muy orgullosa de comportarme de esa manera pero después de todo, yo no empecé con los problemas y era divertido verlos rascarse después de que he echado algún polvo en sus ropas, o buscar sus tareas desesperadamente. Esto ayudó con mis problemas sociales también; parece que ya eran muchos chicos que estaban hasta la madre de que Cato dominara la escuela y los hiciera sufrir. Pronto me di cuenta de que me sobraban aliados. Aliados que con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos.

Todo resultó muy bien por algún tiempo, el marcador estaba a favor nuestro pero conforme fuimos creciendo la ruleta siguió girando.

Para el baile de graduación, un día se acercó a mi casillero el mismísimo Peeta Mellark. Se notaba nervioso, pasaba su mano por la parte trasera de su cuello repetidamente y tartamudeaba un poco. Yo, no entiendo bien porqué pero sentía que me temblaban las piernas.

"Ho…Hola Katniss," Al darse cuenta de que yo no pensaba dignarme a contestar su saludo, continuó.

"Sé que no hemos sido precisamente amigos pero…" el miraba nervioso a mis ojos, tomó aire como preparándose para decir algo más y finalmente "viene el baile de graduación y pensé que podíamos hacer las paces antes porque me gustaría que fueses conmigo. Como mi pareja."

De inmediato mire hacia atrás de él, los gilipollas de sus amigos tenían que estar escondidos en algún lado. Pero no vi a nadie. Comencé a enojarme.

"Es una broma ¿verdad? Pero tu crees que yo soy idiota o qué?"

"No Katniss, escúchame, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, parecemos niños, éste juego de las bromas se ha hecho muy viejo."

"Y me imagino que por eso está ahí tu amigo el imbécil de Cato observando todo con atención."

Peeta volteó como un rayo y al ver a Cato se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano diciendo "¡Mierda!"

Yo crucé los brazos y me le quedé viendo retadoramente, él, lo intentó de nuevo "No Katniss, te lo juro, esta vez no es una broma," me di la vuelta y lo deje hablando solo.

Escuché a la distancia un "carajo Cato, has arruinado todo." Pero jamás pude sacarme ese día de la cabeza. El había parecido sincero, debe ser un tremendo actor.

El día de la graduación mi amigo Finnick fue mi pareja y observé de lejos a Peeta bailar con Delly toda la noche. Me sentí fatal. Ella iba preciosa con un vestido rojo y escotado. Peeta iba muy guapo también. ¿Qué puedo decir? Desearía que fuera feo pero desgraciadamente está muy lejos de serlo. Llevaba una camisa azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y un traje que parecía hecho a su medida.

Yo, por mi parte, siempre he sido bastante flaca y sin chiste; iba con un vestido azul que había sido de mi madre. Prim y Madge me habían arreglado el cabello y me maquillaron también. Me sentía como si fuera otra persona. Finn iba guapísimo, bueno Finn lo es; es difícil no notarlo, pero nunca ha tenido efecto en mí, tal vez por eso somos buenos amigos, porque soy de las pocas personas que puede ver más allá de su apariencia física y no me desmallo cada vez que me dice algo halagador o me sonríe con esos hoyuelos y su mirada coqueta.

Tan solo el acudir con Finnick al baile había sido un golpe para el otro bando. Glimmer y Clove jamás ocultaron sus intenciones de ir con él. A decir verdad utilizaron todas sus artimañas para conseguirlo y nada. El verle entrar al baile de mi brazo debe haberles dado diarrea. Así como a mí me dio de ver entrar a Delly del brazo de Peeta. No tenía nada contra ella, me parece una chica agradable y jamás ha participado en alguna de las bromas de su "equipo" contra el nuestro. Creo.

Pero tiene una personalidad demasiado alegre para mi gusto. Nadie puede sonreír tanto ni ser tan amable todo el tiempo. Amargamente noto las coincidencias entre ella y Peeta. Los dos son muy guapos y amigueros. Tienen dinero y posibilidades de ir a estudiar a donde ellos deseen. Hacen una pareja perfecta. Los odio.

Johanna estaba decidida a hacerla en grande aquella noche. Su plan maestro era dirigirse hacia la pista de baile en cuanto viera al mayor número nuestros enemigos bailando y ahí, lo más discretamente posible regaría aceite. Me parecía algo infantil pero no tenía una mejor idea así que me quedé a observar el espectáculo.

No todos cayeron, pero los que lo hicieron me han regalado unos recuerdos tan felices que siempre recurriré a ellos cuando esté pasando un mal momento. Nunca he reído más.

La venganza llegó pronto. Yo había ahorrado todo el año para poder ir con mis amigos a un viaje al Distrito 4, a la playa. Antes de viajar decidimos salir a festejar a un bar. Desgraciadamente coincidimos con el grupillo de Peeta. Me extraño que no nos dedicaran ningún comentario hiriente ni nada por el estilo. Era como si no existiésemos, bueno, a veces cachaba a Peeta mirando hacia nosotros pero en cuanto se encontraba con mi mirada se volteaba rápidamente a platicar con Delly.

"Parece que hoy nos han dado un respiro," comentó Johanna.

"Si, están muy entretenidos. Aprovechemos para pasarlo bien." Le contesté.

"Vamos Catnip, baila conmigo" Se acercó Gale y he bailado con él la noche entera. Gale y yo somos muy parecidos y nos entendemos bien, hasta para bailar. El me mueve como si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo. Me siento muy cómoda con él. Sé también, que él no se conforma con nuestra amistad. Me lo ha dicho varias veces, incluso una vez, hace algunos meses me besó. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa y no le correspondí. Nuestra relación estuvo rara y cortante durante algún tiempo después de aquél beso pero parece que ya lo ha superado y ello me alegra mucho. No soportaría perder a mi mejor amigo, encima ya, de todo lo que he perdido.

Se escucha una música más cachondona, Gale pone sus manos sobre mis caderas y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción. Aprovecho un giro para voltear hacia donde está Peeta con su grupo de Townies (así es como les apodamos a ellos después de enterarnos que nos decían los Seam, en relación a la parte más pobre de la ciudad, donde vivimos casi todos. Ellos son hijos de mercaderes y viven en el pueblo, así que nos pareció apropiado).

Peeta está mirándome como un halcón. No despega la vista de mí a pesar de que yo también lo estoy mirando. Parece tenso y enojado. Gale me da un giro y termino mirando en otra dirección.

Total que los Townies se fueron antes que nosotros, bastante borrachos. Y cuando quisimos pagar la cuenta venía altísima. Los desgraciados cenaron y pidieron botella tras botella, y de las más caras. Dijeron a la mesera que venían con nosotros y debíamos que pagar tanto lo que ellos habían consumido como lo nuestro o llamarían a la policía. Tuvimos pagar, Gale, Rue y yo usamos todos nuestros ahorros. Finn y Madge ofrecieron ayudarnos pero somos muy orgullosos como para permitirlo y no nos gustaba deber favores.

Sobra decir que no pudimos ir de viaje.

Peeta

Estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para superar el rechazo de Katniss cuando la invité a ir a la graduación conmigo. Pero, honestamente ¿Qué estaba esperando? Era lógico que ella iba a pensar que era una broma más. Si soy un cobarde que jamás se atrevió a darle explicaciones, vaya, ni siquiera a saludarla y de repente me aparezco pidiéndole que sea mi pareja para el baile. Estúpido.

No ayudó que el imbécil de Cato estuviera cerca y picó su curiosidad el verme hablando con ella. Katniss volteó y lo vio escondido tras de un casillero y no le quedaron dudas de que esta era una broma más.

"Carajo Cato, has arruinado todo," le dije.

"Amigo ¿De qué estás hablando? No habíamos planeado nada."

"Idiota. Quería hablar con ella, quería terminar ya con esta tontería de agredirnos todo el tiempo."

"Pero ¿Porqué querrías hacer algo así? ¿Qué estás loco? Si es tan divertido."

"De verdad te parece divertido, nos han pateado el trasero durante años."

"Hombre, hemos tenido nuestras buenas venganzas también."

"Si, dos."

"Espera, lo mejor está por venir," me dice guiñando un ojo.

"Eres un idiota." Le dije y ahí fue cuando mi "amigo" Cato de verdad me sorprendió.

Defensivo me contestó: "No, no lo soy Peeta. Sé que ella te gusta, vaya, me preguntó quien no lo sabe en esta escuela. Pero es una apretada, jamás te dará ni la hora y tienes que reconocer que a pesar de todo, este jueguito ha sido entretenido, yo lo disfruto mucho. Así que déjate de sueños puedes tener a la chica que quieras en esta escuela y con mas tetas que Katniss Everdeen, así que manos a la obra, a buscarte una cita para la graduación." Me da una dura palmada en la espalda y yo camino, derrotado, detrás de él. Mierda.

Y qué diablos quiso decir con "me pregunto quién no lo sabe en esta escuela." A mi Katniss me cae mal. No ha hecho más que mi vida miserable, solamente pretendía acabar con esta enemistad cuando me acerqué a ella porque soy un buen chico, no porque ella me guste. Porque no me gusta. Cato es un idiota, siempre lo he dicho.

Para el día de la graduación opté por invitar a mi amiga Delly. Ella es gay pero es un secreto total. Sus padres son muy conservadores y ella no ha decidido salir del closset aún, somos mejores amigos así que decido ir con ella. Nos conviene a los dos.

"¿Qué buscas Peeta?" Me pregunta en secreto. Estábamos charlando con Marvel y con Annie, no recuerdo de qué. "O mejor dicho, ¿a quién buscas?"

" ¿Porqué preguntas?"

"Bueno, es que no has dejado de mirar hacia la puerta, pareciera que esperas a alguien." Me responde burlonamente.

"Claro que no, son ideas tuyas."

_¿Qué demonios?_

"¿Qué demonios hace Finnick Odair entrando de la mano de Katniss Everdeen?" Pregunta Annie, leyendo mis pensamientos.

Mis pensamientos exactos.

Delly voltea para mirar y comenta "Yo pensé que ella era novia de Gale Hawthorne, no entiendo."

"Gale y Finnick no son muy amigos, no creo que Gale aprobará el que Katniss viniese con Finn si ella fuese su novia." Responde Annie.

"Tú cómo sabes eso?" le pregunto

"Bueno…." Annie se pone roja y empieza a jugar con sus manos, luego las pasa por su vestido, como secándolas. "He estado hablando con Finnick" dice en un susurro.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué? No sabía que ustedes fueran amigos." Le digo.

"Oh no, no no." Dice Delly "Ella no solo desearía que fuesen amigos, sino mucho más pero él no le hace mucho caso."

"Cállate Delly" le dice Annie.

La fiesta progresa como todas las fiestas lo hacen. Yo trato de tener a Katniss dentro de mi radar en caso de que Finnick se quiera pasar de listo. No es que a mí me importe, lo haría por cualquiera porque sé muy bien que el tipo es terrible. Lo he visto desaparecer de las fiestas con una chica diferente en cada ocasión, y dentro de las mismas fiestas a veces no necesita desaparecer para dar un show 3 equis. Lo único que le falta es bajarse los pantalones y follárselas ahí mismo. Katniss es un dolor en el trasero pero no es ese tipo de chica.

Ya en vacaciones nos hemos quedado de ver todos en un bar para festejar el cumpleaños de Glimmer. La estoy pasando bastante bien, bebiendo y riendo hasta que veo a mi dolor de cabeza bailando muy cerca del estúpido Gale Hawthorne.  
"No entiendo, ahí mismo esta Finnick ¿Con quién carajos anda esta zorra?" Pregunta Glimmer frustrada.

"Cualquiera de esos dos que ella no esté utilizando estaría bien para mi" Completa Clove.

"Escucharon que los Seam se van todos de viaje grupal a distrito 4 la siguiente semana" Cuenta Glimmer.

Yo pongo mucha atención. Se va a la playa ¿Con ellos?

Glimmer pregunta "¿Qué banco habrán asaltado los muertos de hambre?"

Annie se va a sentar y la noto triste. Pronto voy a acompañarla.

"¿Qué tienes Annie?"

"Peeta, yo se que tu eres de confianza así que te lo voy a decir. Solo promete, por si acaso, que no le dirás a nadie" Yo se lo prometo y ella continua "Me gusta Finnick, me gusta mucho."

"Oh, Annie. No creo que eso sea un secreto, a todas les gusta." Ella suspira.

"Siempre está con ella. Lo he visto ir y venir con una y otra chica pero siempre regresa a Katniss. ¿Crees que estén juntos?"

Respiro hondo y profundo "No lo sé cariño"

"Es solo que se van de vacaciones, juntos. Y me estoy muriendo de celos. ¿Tú sabes los que puede pasar ahí si es que no ha pasado hasta ahora? En poca ropa, solos, de fiesta en la playa…no resisto ni pensarlo" Dice Annie tapándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

Y es con esa imagen dando vueltas incesantemente por mi cabeza que me decido a aceptar el plan maestro de Cato y dejarlos con la cuenta aquella noche. Tal vez de esa manera pueda impedir que Katniss viaje, en bikini, con esos patanes. Por mi amiga Annie, desde luego.

**Qué**** les pareció? Reviews = Updates ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola chicas! Me tardé un poco pero aquí estoy. La verdad me costó escribir este capítulo, no se porqué pero bueno, aqui está. Ojalá les guste**

**Por cierto, les había dicho que aqui comenzábamos con el Rated M pero creo que, fuera del lenguaje todavía aguanta. El proximo capítulo ya no, ahora si lo prometo.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y también a quienes dejan reviews, he tratado de agradecerles a cada una, pero a los guests me es imposible más que por este medio. Disfruten**

**(Y dejen reviews, por favor) :)**

Capítulo 4

La radio está tocando mi rola favorita, ella está cantando pero no puedo escucharla realmente, solo puedo enfocarme en el recuerdo de sus manos sobre las caderas de Katniss, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, coordinados, se veía tan íntimo que me dolía el estómago. Estaciono afuera de su casa, apago el auto por si ella necesita que la acompañe hasta su puerta, después de todo bebió como un cosaco, no estoy seguro de que pueda caminar hasta su habitación así que me bajo del coche, abro su puerta y la ayudo a bajar, la llevo de la cintura hasta la puerta, ella comienza a buscar las llaves y de repente con un gesto desesperado, abre la puerta y toma mi cabeza con fuerza y la acerca hacia ella.

Abro mis ojos lo más grande que puedo tratando de entender lo que está pasando. Alerto mis sentidos, pues no entiendo un carajo, escucho a la distancia apagarse el motor de un coche, la luz no me permite ver nada y mis sentidos perciben unos labios que aprietan con fuerza sobre los míos, su lengua los roza insistente, pidiéndome entrar, siento su fuerte aliento a ron en mi boca, diablos, yo también he bebido bastante y pronto le estoy permitiendo acceso a su lengua. Annie me besa y yo correspondo, ella me acerca contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Yo sigo ahí, besándola de vuelta pero mis brazos inmóviles, aún sorprendido, ella toma mis manos y las coloca alrededor de su cintura, imágenes de las manos de Hawthorne sobre las caderas de Katniss bailando sensualmente pasan por mi mente como en una presentación de Power Point, es mucho para mí alcoholizado cerebro ahora, por un lado la estimulación física de este beso, por otro, esa sensación de muerte en el pecho por las imágenes que pasan por mi mente, así que decido eliminarlas y aprieto a Annie contra mi cuerpo, restregándola contra mi erección que aumenta rápidamente, ella aprieta sus pechos contra el mío y ella empieza a caminar, guiándonos hacia adentro de su casa y yo la sigo, estupefacto, muy desconcertado como para entender que está pasando o reaccionar de manera diferente a lo que mis hormonas dicten. Ella cierra la puerta y vuelve a besarme, ahí el adolescente borracho dentro de mí empieza a responder con ahínco, bajo mis manos a su trasero y abro mi boca para permitir que la explore libremente, hasta que siento algo húmedo y de gusto salado sobre mis labios. Me separo un poco de ella para ver qué está pasando, está llorando.

"Annie ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?" Ella asiente con la cabeza e intenta besarme de nuevo.

"No Annie, no pareces estar bien ¿qué te pasa?"

"No carajo, claro que no estoy bien. ¿Por qué diablos no puedo enamorarme de una buena persona como tú Peeta, un chico bueno y que me respetaría siempre, porqué tuve que poner mis ojos en el estúpido Finnick Odair?"

Yo aun estoy muy idiotizado para entender lo que pasa. He bebido bastante, luego una de mis mejores amigas me da un beso de miedo y acaba llorando. "Annie no entiendo nada" le digo sinceramente.

"Es solo que siempre están juntos y pensé, bueno, solo pensé que tal vez me dolería menos si yo sintiera algo por alguien más que por ese estúpido pelirrojo, y claro pensé en ti que eres tan guapo y tan bueno pero no sentí nadaaaa" Apenas entendí lo último porque está llorando sonora y amargamente y hablando tan rápido, trato de confortarla sobando su espalda.

"Vaya, Annie, yo la vi bailando con el imbécil de Gale Hawthorne toda la noche, no entiendo a que viene lo de Finnick ahora."

"Si, bailaba con Gale pero sé que Finnick se lastimó la pierna en la natación, seguramente era por eso que él estaba sentado y cada vez que ella estaba en la mesa se sentaba junto a él, cuchicheando, muy cerquita uno del otro. ¡Los odio!"

¿Cómo no noté esto? Me parece que estaba muy preocupado por las manos de Hawthorne sobre el cuerpo de Katniss…pero que carajos estoy diciendo y a mí qué me importa lo que haga Katniss. "No lo sé Annie pero si yo anduviera con Katniss, no me gustaría nada que bailara así con otro chico." Ella se me quedó viendo, considerando mis palabras, pero algo más, estudiándolas.

"Fueron juntos a la fiesta de graduación," contesta derrotada. "Perdóname por haberte besado Peeta, quería dar una oportunidad para ver si podría haber algo entre nosotros…y también me he pasado un poco de copas," dice apenada.

"Está bien Annie, tu y yo somos buenos amigos y ya encontraras a alguien que te merezca, yo te ayudaré ya verás. Pero ahora creo que necesitas dormir." _Y yo necesito una ducha_. La ayudo a abrir la puerta de su casa y subir las escaleras, después me regreso rápidamente porque su abuela Mags me matarían si me encuentra ahí. Me dirijo hacía mi coche y veo en la casa de enfrente a Johanna llegando a su casa. En el coche de Katniss que arranca rechinando llantas y mirándome como si deseara que sus ojos se convirtieran en misiles. Annie y Johanna son vecinas. Johanna me mira con ojos asesinos. Seguro es por lo de la cuenta. Que les sirva de lección. Y no estaría mal que me hayan visto con Annie también.

Tengo entendido que Johanna vino a vivir aquí al Distrito 12 con su tío Chaff después de que sus padres murieron en un misterioso accidente. Total que mientras me subo a mi coche siento su mirada penetrante, hago contacto visual unos segundos pero no puedo aguantar mucho porque en Johanna Mason hay algo que simplemente me da miedo y en estos momentos ella no parece nada contenta. Mejor me voy rápido.

Katniss

Salgo de mi choche azotando la puerta ¡Malditoputodesgraciadoestúpido Peeta Mellark!

Llego hasta mi habitación, azotando los pies mientras camino y cerrando la puerta bruscamente deshaciéndome de mis zapatos bruscamente, uno golpea el closset y el otro cae sobre mi escritorio, me aviento a mi cama, me volteo y pongo una almohada sobre mi cara para gritar de frustración sin despertar a toda la casa.

El tipo debe ser un patán. Primero va con Delly a la graduación y luego anda fajándose a la pobre de Annie Cresta aprovechándose de que bebió de más. En eso estoy cuando vibra mi celular, es Jo.

J- _¿Viste ese beso descerebrada? ¿Qué pex con el Mellark? Y yo que pensé que andaba con la zorra de Cartwrite._

K-_ Mis pensamientos exactos. _Le contesto.

J- _Yo sé a quién le dará un infarto_

K- _Y a mi porqué diablos iba a darme un infarto estúpida?_

J- _De_ _verdad que no tienes cerebro. Quien carajo estaba hablando de tí?_ Upps

K- _Pues no sé de lo que hablas, he bebido mucho._

J-_ Seguro. A Finn idiota! Siempre le está echando ojitos a Annie Cresta cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo. Ni modo, Mellark le ganó la partida._

De nuevo siento esa oleada de coraje invadir mi cuerpo así que apago el teléfono y me entrego a una noche de sueño inquieto y lleno de pesadillas.

Hoy hay una fogatada, no tengo ni idea de quién la organiza y francamente no quiero ir. Sé que estarán Peeta y sus amigos y no tengo ganas de enfrentarlos hoy, además no hemos planeado la venganza y eso nos pone en desventaja en caso de que ellos tengan un nuevo ataque organizado. Pero Finnick y Madge han insistido tanto que no me puedo negar, especialmente después de que fueron tan solidarios y renunciaron a su viaje porque nosotros no podíamos ir.

Así que me trenzo el cabello, me visto con unos jeans entubados, una playera de manga larga, por aquello de los mosquitos; mis converse y salgo de casa. Llego a casa de Madge donde dejaré mi coche para que pase Gale por nosotros.

Todo está muy bien, voy a entrar en un coma diabético por tantos bombones asados que he comido. Finnick está de lo más gracioso y Gale ha decidido sacar su guitarra. Normalmente no canto, no desde que murió mi padre pero hoy todo es tan perfecto: mis amigos están aquí, felices, el lugar es hermoso, las estrellas brillan y el fuego frente a nosotros me motivan a hacerlo, por primera vez en años. Me siento tan bien que una canción sigue a otra. Gale toca, yo canto, Finn intenta llevar el ritmo con las manos y todo parece estar, si quiera por un día en el lugar perfecto en el momento correcto.

Claro hasta que veo a Peeta Mellark.

Trato de seguir con la canción lo mejor que puedo pero el me pone nerviosa. Está ahí, a unos 3 metros de mí, parado, inmóvil, viéndome fijamente con una mirada que no puedo descifrar pero que me eriza la piel. Annie Cresta le está hablando pero él no se entera, pareciera que está sumido en un trance. Pero todo como empieza acaba y el idiota de Marvel le da un zape en la cabeza que lo hace reaccionar al fin y gira lentamente la cabeza, como no queriendo hacerlo realmente; a atender a sus amigos.

Gale hace una pausa para traernos unas cervezas y Finn se me acerca desesperado

"Hey Everdeen, tengo algo que preguntarte"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es verdad que viste a Annie Cresta besando a Mellark?

"Si. ¿Te lo dijo Johanna?"

"Bueno, si, ella me dijo: ¿Crees que estén juntos?

"No lo sé Finn. ¿Es cierto que ella te gusta?"

"Pues si. Es muy bonita." Me dice un poco sonrojado.

"Y cómo es que la dejaste ir. Tú no eres del tipo tímido"

No alcanzo a comprender a que se debe este dolor. Si no me conociera mejor pensaría que estoy celosa de Annie, que es tan bonita y tan buena chica y que anda inseparable del brazo de Peeta para todos lados… y que ahora se han sentado en el suelo, junto a la fogata, muy cerca el uno del otro platicando en secreto y volteando a vernos de vez en cuando. Seguramente se están riendo de nosotros.

"Es que ella no se ve como las demás chicas y yo no quiero nada serio ahora, pero jamás pensé que se enrollaría con Mellark, creí que solo eran buenos amigos." Dijo mientras se iba a buscar a Glimmer. Ella siempre había andado atrás de Finn pero el jamás le había hecho caso por ser del bando contrario así que lo de Annie debe haberle afectado más de lo que dijo puesto que se fue a buscar a una de sus amigas.

Pronto Finnick y Glimmer estaban contra un árbol, con fin prácticamente encima de ella, succionándole la cara. Las manos de ella viajaban por todo su cuerpo, parece que no les importaba que los demás los viéramos. Cuando voltee de nuevo Glimmer tenía una pierna enrollada sobre la cintura de Finn, una mano sobre su trasero y las manos de él parecían moverse bajo la ropa de ella.

Peeta y Annie se iban de la fiesta. El abrazándola fuertemente y ella con la cara sumida en el pecho de él. Cuando yo me sentaba junto a Peeta Mellark en clases él siempre olía delicioso, como si ese aroma a pan dulce se hubiera impregnado en su piel por tantos años trabajando en la panadería de sus padres. Siempre con un dejo a canela y algo innegablemente suyo que me permite sentir, por el olfato, cuando el entra a una habitación aunque yo aun no lo haya visto. Apuesto a que ella está disfrutando de su abrazo. ¿Qué se sentirá ser una chica como Annie y que Peeta te abrace tan de cerca?

"¿Estas celosa, descerebrada?" Interrumpe mis pensamientos Johanna.

"¿De qué carajos estás hablando?" Le respondo enojada.

"Nada, nada, era solo una broma.¡ Vaya que carácter! Eso te pasa por seguir siendo virgen, te aseguro que una buena follada te va a ayudar con esa irritabilidad crónica tuya."

"Eres una idiota."

"Tal vez. Pero si yo fuera tu no continuaría desaprovechando esas miradas de borreguito a medio morir que continua dirigiendo en tu dirección Alto, oscuro y guapo."

"¿te refieres a Gale?"

"Por supuesto. No me digas que no habías notado que él muere por ti?"

"Es mi mejor amigo Johanna. No podría echar a perder nuestra amistad"

"El será tu mejor amigo pero tu amistad se va a echar a perder de cualquier manera. El no te quiere sólo como amiga y en el momento en que tu andes con alguien más, el se va a a alejar, no podrá soportarlo y en el momento en que él vuelva a besarte y tu vuelvas a rechazarlo, también se va a alejar de ti. Digamos que es una amistad condenada al fracaso, porqué no le das mejor una oportunidad?"

"Yo no siento lo mismo por él"

"Ya lo sé Katniss pero no me vas a decir que el tío no te gusta. Es para lamerlo lentamente de lo bueno que está. Creo que el se las podría ingeniar para que lo acabaras disfrutando." Me dice con un guiño y continua "Katniss, nunca has tenido novio, el tío te quiere, su cuerpo es un sueño hecho realidad, ustedes ya se entienden bien, ¿Qué mas necesitas para darle una oportunidad? Yo lo haría sin dudarlo. Si es por Mellark el parece que ya ha dado ese paso."

"¿Qué tiene que ver ese estúpido en todo esto?" Le grito. Ella alza las cejas.

"Bueno, sé como lo miras todo el tiempo. Y ese odio tan grande no es gratis. Me parecía que el te miraba a ti de la misma manera pero todo indica que me equivoqué, parece que él y Annie están juntos ahora. Así que no te quedes como el perro de las dos tortas y ve por aquel con quien aun tienes chance y su mirada te persigue como la de un halcón."

Así que yo no sé que me poseyó en ese momento para escuchar a Johanna. Tenía que demostrarle, a ella y a mí misma que no era verdad, que esta angustia en mi pecho no es por Peeta Mellark, que el significa tanto para mí como Cato o Marvel, que nos caemos mal y nos hacemos bromas pesadas. El no me interesa en lo absoluto y si está con Annie, Delly o quien sea a mi no me interesa. Siempre he sido impulsiva pero algo irracional pasó por mi mente cuando Gale se acercó en ese momento con mi cerveza. El tenía una cerveza en cada mano y como es tan alto, me paré de puntitas, tomé su cara con mis manos y besé la boca de quien había sido hasta ahora, mi mejor amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mil gracias a AddyMellark87 por ayudarme con este capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste, no quiero adelantar nada pero de verdad voy a necesitar sus reviews, este capítulo me ha puesto nerviosa! Es cortito pero estoy casi segura de que lo van a disfrutar ;)**

Capítulo 5

Katniss

Regreso a mi casa, bajo del coche y camino cansada hacia la puerta, cuestionando aun mis acciones en la fogatada, no me siento bien con el modo en que todo ha sucedido pero necesito razonar todo esto…trato de encontrar la llave de casa en el desastre que es mi bolso y una vez que lo logro abro la puerta, entro y acabo de cerrarla, no ha pasado ni un segundo cuando alguien toca…

Me quedo paralizada, son las 2 de la madrugada, tal vez no escuché bien. Vuelven a tocar suavemente y se escucha mi nombre en un susurro. "Katniss"

Me decido a abrir lentamente y me asomo por la rendija, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo, "¿Mellark?"

"Abre la puerta Katniss"

"Pero ¿estás loco? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" Le pregunto mientras abro la puerta lentamente observando a los alrededores, esperando que Cato aparezca en cualquier momento atrás de Peeta para hacerme caer en alguna trampa. "Llamaré a Haymitch si es necesario," le advierto. Haymitch será un borracho pero el pueblo entero lo respeta.

El me mira de manera extraña, se ve furioso así que le digo "Si es que te han hecho una broma esta vez yo no he participado…"

El me interrumpe y no sé decir si me pregunta o si afirma "Así que andas con Hawthorne ahora." Sus ojos echan lumbre, como si literalmente hirviera de furia. Yo estoy pasmada, no sé ni que contestar, francamente todo esto es muy extraño, en eso estoy, en reaccionar cuando el ya está dentro de la casa… Sé que abro y cierro la boca, como pez fuera del agua, y no sale nada de ella. El coloca sus manos en mi cintura y me acerca rudamente a su cuerpo, acto seguido, siento sus labios sobre los míos presionando fuertemente y algo húmedo que estoy segura que es su lengua tratando de entrar a mi boca. Por un momento la duda, ¿qué hace aquí; qué le importa si ando con Gale? Al siguiente momento siento su firme pecho presionando al mío, sus manos continúan firmemente presionando mi cintura, su delicioso aliento y un suave olor a canela invaden mis sentidos, mi cuerpo reacciona antes que mi mente, gimo sin pensar y el retira una mano de mi cintura para colocarla en la parte trasera de mi cuello impidiéndome moverme. Explora mi boca con afán, siento su lengua rozar mis dientes, mi paladar y pronto mi lengua corresponde masajeando la suya, el gruñe suavemente y yo siento calor que invade mi cuerpo. Un nuevo tipo de hambre que no se sacia con nada.

Mis manos suben hacia su cabello y juegan con él, había querido sentir sus rizos desde niña, al rozar su cuero cabelludo con mis uñas el gime y yo repito el gesto sin cansarme, tiro de el suavemente y lo enredo entre mis dedos. Cada vez que el emite un sonido me siento más caliente, mi cuerpo se estremece de la más deliciosa manera. Sin soltar mi cuello su otra mano comienza a moverse, baja un poco hacia mi cadera, sus dedos rozando mi trasero, sintiendo, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Comienzo a sentir algo duro contra mi panza, de repente comprendo que es y muevo mi cuerpo para percibir su forma, restregándome contra él, Peeta lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y regresa con decisión a besar mi cuello, la parte de atrás de mis orejas, mordisquea suavemente y yo pierdo el control de los sonidos que emite mi boca. Su mano sube un poco más y la siento jugueteando con el borde de mi bra, sin atreverse a subir más. Yo sigo moviéndome contra su erección y el ha empezando a corresponder mis movimientos.

Mis manos comienzan a adquirir vida y exploran sus fuertes brazos, sus amplios hombros y bajan a su pecho, el sigue besando mi cuello y mi boca alternadamente. Siento su firme pecho, su fuerte abdomen y jugueteo con el borde de su pantalón, muriéndome por sentir lo que hay debajo, siento su estómago tensarse bajo mi tacto y pronto me doy cuenta que los besos se han detenido un momento, lo miro a los ojos, dudosa de lo que está pasando y él me mira con los ojos desorbitados, como si requiriera de un trabajo intenso el mantenerlos abiertos.

Me lanzo yo a su cuello y el avienta su cabeza hacia atrás con tal fuerza que me pregunto si no se ha lastimado, el movimiento deja expuesta su manzana de Adán y la vista me parece deliciosa así que la delineo con mi lengua, el gime tan fuerte que me da miedo que pueda despertar al borracho de Haymitch, lo silencio con mi boca, besándolo de nuevo apasionadamente. El ya no aguanta más y me acerca a su cuerpo de nuevo "Oh por dios," susurra al poner las manos sobre mi trasero.

Alzo una pierna tratando de sentir su erección en donde mi cuerpo la necesita, en aquella parte que está pulsando con necesidad de sentirlo, el gime de nuevo y me levanta de tal manera que dicha parte queda en contacto directo con la suya, esto es lo que necesitaba, subo mis piernas a su cintura, cruzando los tobillos en su espalda para evitar caerme y el camina hacia la pared, en donde me recarga, supongo que con el objeto de repartir el peso mientras yo sigo trepándolo. El movimiento me estimula donde más lo necesito así que empiezo a moverme contra él. A estas alturas soy puro instinto, yo nunca había hecho algo así con nadie antes. Su respiración agitada me vuelve loca. El ver que tengo este efecto en el me está matando. El me besa de nuevo y empieza a moverse con más fuerza. Mis brazos están alrededor de su cuello jugueteando con su cabello y mi pecho presionado contra el suyo, solo nos separa la ropa "Tu vas a matarme" me dice sin aliento, esto me envía casi al borde de…

"Katniss?" escucho la voz de mi hermanita bajando la escalera, mis oídos de cazadora me indican que está muy cerca.

Me bajo de Peeta francamente asustada y lo empujo hacia la puerta, su renuencia a moverse y a retirar las manos de mi trasero me indican que no entiende nada. "Tienes que irte Peeta," le indico con urgencia, empujándolo pero el solo me mira como mareado, como si estuviera caminando muy lejos de la realidad, yo continuo empujándolo "Si Prim nos ve y dice algo delante de Haymitch, estamos muertos Peeta, vete". De momento siento lástima por él, por correrlo de esa manera y cuando está el ya, fuera de la casa tomo su mano y le doy un jalón hacia mí. El casi se cae. Tomo su cabeza con las dos manos y haciendo contacto visual, ya que se que de otra manera no me va a entender en el estado en que se encuentra, le digo, "Por favor, vete," y lo beso en los labios brevemente. El pobre chico está totalmente aturdido. Cierro la puerta en sus narices. Y giro para enfrentar a mi hermana.

**Oh por Dios! Diganme que opinan, es mi primer intento de pre-lemons, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar después?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Me tardé un poquito pero aquí está el capi. Espero que les guste. **

**Subiré otro más tarde desde el punto de vista de Peeta...bueno, eso si tengo suficientes reviews ;)**

Katniss

¿Qué diablos fue eso? Aun estoy respirando fuerte y mi corazón sigue a mil por hora.

"¿Katniss?" Es la voz de Prim, ya se me había olvidado que ella estaba aquí.

"¿Si Prim?" Volteo lentamente a mirar a mi hermana. Ella esta parada al pie de la escalera, frotándose los ojos con la parte trasera de sus manos, en su pijama rosa.

"Escuché ruidos. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada patito, vuelve a dormir."

"Esta bien." Ella se da la vuelta y comienza a subir la escalera de nuevo, toda adormilada- Me alegro, creo que me salvé.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? Paso mis dedos suavemente por mi boca, aun lo siento en mis labios, aun siento su lengua recorrer mi boca su aliento y la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío. He llegado a mi habitación caminando como sonámbula, como en un trance y en algún rincón de mi mente esperaba, durante todo el recorrido de la puerta hasta mi habitación, el volver a escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sé que yo le pedí que se fuera pero ojalá no me hubiera hecho caso. Me quito la ropa sin molestarme en ponerme el pijama y me tiro a la cama, recojo de nuevo mi playera pues me parece que huele a él. Respiro. Si, así es. La coloco cerca de mí para sentir su aroma, canela, vainilla y algo que solo puede ser distintivo de él, huele a él. Me giro de manera que quede acostada sobre mi espalda y miro hacia el techo. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Qué lo hizo venir hasta aquí? ¿Porqué me besó, cómo sabe en donde vivo…Dios porque me besó? Nunca había sido besada de esa manera, si me habían besado antes pero no así. Mis calzoncillos están vergonzosamente empapados esta noche, jamás había sentido que mis sentimientos dominaran mi razón de esa manera. Estoy demasiado excitada como para dormir, así que llevo mis dedos hacia mis labios y comienzo a tocarme, mientras recuerdo el delicioso beso de esta noche y los fuertes brazos de Peeta sobre mi cuerpo. Termino ahogando mis gemidos en mi almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, noto la manera en que me quedé dormida y agradezco que Prim no haya entrado a despertarme. ¿Cómo le hubiera explicado porqué estoy durmiendo con la mano adentro de mi ropa interior? Ella ya es una adolescente, y es una chica inocente, pero no tonta.

Me meto a bañar, me visto, me peino igual que siempre, con mi acostumbrada trenza; todo en cámara lenta. Hago las cosas en automático pero mi cabeza está en mil otras cosas que no involucran el que el día de hoy es mi primer día de trabajo.

Ayer, cuando besé a Gale jamás me imaginé en lo que terminaría la noche. Creo que es momento de reconocer que fui impulsiva. Me sentía enojada porque Peeta y Annie se habían ido abrazados de la fiesta, muy acurrucados. Diablos, cualquiera diría que yo estaba celosa. Celosa yo? Lo estaba? No lo sé pero cuando sentí los labios de Gale sobre los míos, bueno, no puedo decir que no me gusto, Gale es guapísimo y tiene un cuerpo de ensueño. Es muy alto y musculoso, y sus labios carnosos, ojos grises como yo y es tan apasionado como sus besos lo demostraron. Parecía que nunca iba a cansarse de besarme y no es que no me haya gustado porque tendría que ser de hielo para no sentir nada si un chico tan atractivo me besa de esa forma pero no sentí lo mismo que con Peeta. Aun me siento mareada cuando recuerdo su boca…y su lengua. Dios y los sonidos que hacía.

Gale me dijo cuánto tiempo había deseado besarme y dejar de ser solo amigos y ahí fue cuando empecé a sentir pánico. Solo asentí con la cabeza y busqué en mi hiperactivo cerebro cualquier escusa para marcharme. Nunca, ni en mis sueños más salvajes y locos me hubiera imaginado con lo que iba a encontrarme al llegar a casa.

Creo que voy a tener que hablar con Gale. Diablos me dolería mucho perderle, espero que nuestra amistad pueda rescatarse.

Me siento a desayunar en completo silencio, Haymitch está desayunando, tiene su plato con huevos y una botella de licor blanco con la que acompaña su café, desde las 8 am. Me mira intensamente, como siempre. Parece que no necesitara preguntar nada y con solo mirarme puede descubrir mis más oscuros secretos. Evito su mirada, me pone nerviosa.

Prim coloca un plato con huevos frente a mí. "¿A qué se debe que preparas el desayuno hoy patito?"

"Es tu primer día de trabajo con Sae y quería sorprenderte con algo para desearte buena suerte."

"Gracias Prim, huele delicioso." Ella sonríe y se retira de la mesa para traerme una taza con café. "No tenías que hacerlo, es fin de semana y podías dormir un poco más, no quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí."

"Katniss, déjame hacer algo por ti de vez en cuando. Me has cuidado toda la vida y sé que es un sacrificio para tí el quedarte en la universidad del estado para no dejarme sola, con el promedio que tienes hubieras conseguido beca en las mejores universidades de Panem. Lo menos que puedo hacer es el desayuno de vez en cuando."

"No es ningún sacrificio Prim. Tu eres todo para mí y no quiero estar lejos de ti." Ella sacude la cabeza, se que no está de acuerdo pero no pienso discutirlo de nuevo. Ella quisiera que me fuera y viviera la vida y tuviera novios pero ella es todo lo que tengo y Haymitch hace lo mejor que puede, pero es un borracho y hay ocasiones en que no vuelve a la casa durante días enteros, a veces he tenido que ir a sacarlo de la cárcel pues se mete en problemas en los bares. No me podría ir a vivir tranquila a otra parte, dejando a mi hermanita sola con él. Puede ser que Haymitch sienta que se avecina una nueva discusión de las hermanas Everdeen pues dice:

"Cariño, dale mis saludos a Sae." Mientras se levanta de la mesa y se retira.

Sae es la dueña del restaurante en donde voy a trabajar durante el verano. Ella y Haymitch son viejos amigos. De hecho el ayudó a conseguirme el trabajo, aunque pienso que lo pude haber conseguido por mi misma es agradable que de vez en cuando este viejo borracho salga del bar y haga algo por sus sobrinas, así que se lo permití.

En el camino al trabajo recibo un mensaje de Gale, diablos, estoy en problemas.

_9:10 G: Hola hermosa, solo quería decirte que la pase increíble anoche. Suerte en tu primer día._

Sigue un mensaje de Johanna:

_9:11 Jo: Idiota que hiciste? Besaste a Gale? Es cierto? Quiero detalles. _

_9:13 Jo: Porqué no contestas? Estoy muriendo! Cómo estuvo? Qué tal besa? Detalles!_

Por si fuera poco recibo mensajes del mismo tipo de Finnick, Rue y Madge.

_9:20 F: Necesito hablar contigo, pasa a casa cuando salgas del trabajo. Es verdad que besaste a Hawthorne?_

Sae es una mujer mayor pero es muy agradable. La conozco de toda la vida y creo que me va a agradar trabajar para ella. El salario no es muy bueno pero las propinas lo compensan. Es el lugar de moda, no es que haya muchas opciones en este pueblo pero siempre está lleno y viene tanto gente joven como mayor. En dos horas ya he juntado lo suficiente como para comprarle a Prim el vestido que le gustó hace una semana.

Johanna no para de enviar un mensaje tras otro y yo estoy muy confundida ahora para contestarle así que decido apagar mi teléfono para concentrarme en el trabajo. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Que bese a Gale porque estaba celosa de Peeta pero que luego Peeta llego a mi casa y me ha dado el beso más caliente que he recibido en mi vida y que ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Pero dada la historia en nuestra relación esta podría ser una más de sus bromas. ¿Qué no está con Annie? Ellos se besaron aquella noche y ayer se fueron juntos de la fiesta. Yo no entiendo nada. Mi cabeza está dividida en dos y se está suscitando un diálogo aquí adentro del cuál no tengo ningún control. No puedo permitirme pensar que existe otra posibilidad, ¿Será posible que él esté interesado en mí? _No Katniss, no seas idiota, el es tan guapo y popular y tu… solo…Katniss._ Pero me invitó al baile de graduación. _Fue solo una más de sus bromas._

Si claro, así debe haber sido, es solo que…ese beso… no pudo ser fingido. _Katniss es un chico, cualquier chico reaccionaría de la misma manera con un beso así. Recuerda a Finnick. _Creo que voy a ir a buscarlo saliendo de aquí. Ya no soporto esta incertidumbre. Tengo que saber.

Tomo un descanso para comer y al regresar me encuentro con una cubeta de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Me dirigía a la barra para tomar las órdenes de las mesas que voy a atender cuando veo en una mesa, en un rincón a la pareja del momento, maldita sea. Siento que no puedo respirar, mucho menos moverme. Annie está de espaldas a mí y Peeta está inclinado hacia ella, tomándola de la mano, platicando muy juntitos. Solamente veo rojo, hiervo de furia y de desilusión y algo en la boca de mi estómago que no puedo describir pero duele. Ahora estoy segura que lo del beso fue una broma…pero esta vez se pasó. Tengo que hacer algo pero no puedo arriesgar mi trabajo.

Están en la mesa 6, rápidamente busco su orden, tengo que llevarles los platos, han pedido dos sándwiches y unos refrescos. Eso me da una idea… agito los refrescos lo más fuertemente que puedo y tomo las charolas para entregar sus órdenes. Me acerco a su mesa con la más dulce de mis sonrisas.

"¿Qué tal chicos, todo en orden?" La cara de Peeta no tiene precio. Lentamente alza la mirada y al hacer contacto con la mía empieza a tartamudear mi nombre. Rápidamente retira la mano de encima de la de Annie que me saluda dulcemente.

"Hola Katniss." Le sonrío de nuevo aunque en realidad quisiera lanzarme hacia ella, tirarla de la silla de un empujón y arrancarle todos los perfectos cabellos. Peeta sigue tartamudeando.

"Ka…Katniss, hola. No sabía que trabajabas aquí." Me dice sonriendo, como si estuviera extasiado de encontrarme. Maldito.

"Evidentemente," le contesto de una manera tan amable que estoy sorprendida. Tal vez no debería estudiar Ecología, basado en esto, mi futuro es la actuación. "¿Club sándwich para ti? le pregunto a Annie y deliberadamente dejo su coca cola de dieta para el final. Ella asiente. Eso me indica que la hamburguesa es para este desgraciado y la coloco frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El me mira de una manera tan intensa que acelera mi respiración pero en seguida recuerdo que él no está solo cuando Annie dice, mirando a Peeta y luego a mí con sospecha. Tal vez si no me hubiera perdido en las sensaciones que me provoca la azul mirada de Peeta Mellark hubiera podido notar que Annie tenía los ojos rojos hinchados y que él, probablemente la estaba consolando.

"Gracias Katniss. ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas aquí?"

"Hoy es mi primer día." Contesto mientras coloco sus bebidas frente a ellos. "Disfruten" digo mientras me alejo.

No he dado ni cinco pasos cuando escucho el agudo grito de Annie y una fuerte grosería de Peeta. Los miro y están empapados. La cara de Annie con todo el maquillaje escurrido y Peeta tiene la camisa blanca llena de refresco. Me apresuro a la cocina para que nadie note que tengo un ataque de risa.

Extrañamente me salí con la mía, pensé que tendría suerte si Sae no me corría hoy después de que en mi primer día me las arreglé para empapar a dos clientes, arruinar su comida y desaparecer durante 10 minutos. Pero ellos no me acusaron, no dijeron nada, pagaron su cuenta y se fueron.

Al terminar mi turno, decido encender mi teléfono y claro ¿Por qué no? Tengo una larga lista de 57 mensajes de los cuales cuatro son de Gale, uno más de Finnick, uno de Prim, otro de Haymitch y los demás de Johanna, así que decido saltármelos todos y empezar por el de Gale.

_12:23 G: Muero por besarte de nuevo._

Mejor paso al siguiente.

_17:43 P: Cómo fue todo en tu primer día? _

_17:44 H: Trae pan._

Lo que me faltaba, maldito sea Haymitch Abernathy, ahora tendré que ir a la panadería, después de lo que hice. Caminé las dos calles que separaban el restaurante de la panadería de los padres de Peeta arrastrando los pies, buscando cualquier piedra o basura en el camino que me impidiera llegar hasta ahí, rezando porque él no estuviera pero, a quién quiero engañar? Tengo memorizados sus horarios de trabajo por alguna extraña razón y se muy bien que va a estar ahí.

La campanilla suena cuando abro la puerta. Es su padre quien atiende. Es un pueblo pequeño y casi todos nos conocemos así que me saluda. Tomo la charola y busco el pan que le gusta a Haymitch, tomo unos panecillos de queso para mí y unas galletas para Prim. Cuando llego a la caja los Mellark han cambiado lugares y ahora es Peeta quien atiende, alcanzo a ver a su padre entrar a la parte trasera del negocio y yo me quedo ahí parada incómodamente, recargando mi peso primero en un pie, luego en el otro, mientras Peeta me observa fijamente, con una media sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Después de unos momentos, aun sonriendo, me dice "Tengo que reconocer que fue una broma maestra la de hoy, no lo vi venir."

"Bueno, te lo merecías."

"Ah sí ¿y eso porqué?" Sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo, sé que esta recordando el beso de anoche porque está viendo directamente a mi boca y se está mojando los labios con su lengua, lo que provoca que por reflejo yo haga lo mismo. Afortunadamente no estamos cerca porque esto acabaría igual que ayer. El se inclina sobre el mostrador y queda más cerca de mi que me acerco también a pagar el pan.

"Tú sabes porque," le contesto, odiando que mi voz se quiebre.

"No, de verdad que no lo sé Katniss," Oh dios, la manera en que dice mi nombre me afloja las piernas y parece tan sincero que no se qué contestar. Escucho la campanilla indicando que ha entrado un cliente pero estoy en trance, hipnotizada por sus ojos y el tampoco voltea hacia la puerta así que le pregunto mientras me acerco un poco más a él.

"¿A qué estás jugando ahora Peeta?" el se inclina un poco más sobre el mostrador, su cara a centímetros de la mía y pregunta

"¿Jugando?" pregunta mirándome como si me estuviera creciendo una segunda cabeza. "Para mi esto no es un juego." Me derrito

Me sobresaltan unos brazos que se enredan en mi cintura y me presionan hacia atrás. Apenas y tengo tiempo de darme cuenta cuando siento su aliento en mi oreja

"Te he extrañado todo el día Catnip."

Peeta tiene los ojos muy abiertos, yo tengo los ojos muy abiertos, trato de disculparme con la mirada, de de decir algo, lo que sea pero no puedo. Gale es quien reacciona.

"Déjame pagar nena." Paga la cuenta, toma el pan, toma mi mano y me lleva hacia afuera del local diciendo: "Nos vemos, Mellark."

_Mierda_. Pienso yo.

**Gracias AddyMellark87 por ayudarme con este capítulo y sobre todo por las porras.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicas ! ya me habían asustado, pensé que no les había gustado el capítulo pues no recibía ningún review, ni siquiera malo. Pero creo que no funcionaba el servidor porque de repente me llegaron todas juntas jajaja.**

**Esta vez no tuve tiempo de responderles una por una, prefiero cumplir mi promesa y subir el siguiente capi.**

**Aqui, la historia no avanza es solo el punto de vista de Peeta en el capi anterior. Pero ya tengo el siguiente capítulo a la mitad, lo subiré esta misma semana. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, son buenísimas y algunas me hacen reir mucho, siento hacerlas sufrir con éste par pero les prometo que al final valdrá la pena ;) (Bueno, la verdad no lo siento tanto)**

**Diganme que opinan y si les gustaría leer algo en especial también diganme, si encaja en la historia trataré de incluirlo (y si se les ocurren bromas pesadas que pueda incluir también diganme porfa, ya no se me ocurren muchas!) Ya me callo. Besos y disfruten 8)**

Y TODO COMENZO

Capítulo 7

Estaba decidido a acercarme a Katniss durante la fogata. Suavizar las cosas, intentar dejar de pelear pero cuando el tarado de Finnick Odair se enrolló con Glimmer y miré la carita de Annie Supe que eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Tenía que llevármela de ahí, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y el verla sufrir desea manera me rompía el corazón también; Annie siempre ha sido tímida y sensible, sabía que no iba a tomar esto nada bien, así que la abracé y la llevé a su casa.

Después de dejar a Annie estuve a punto de regresar a mi casa pero pensé que eso sería desperdiciar una buena oportunidad de acercarme a Katniss así que en un impulso dí la vuelta y regresé a la fogatada. Todo el camino iba convenciéndome a mí mismo de lo que tenía que hacer.

_Le vas a comprar una cerveza, Peeta. Tratarás de hacer las paces, de dejar de pelear como niños. Estamos a punto de entrar a la universidad, no podemos estar con estas estupideces a estas alturas de la vida_…y eso me encontraba razonando, por milésima vez, al bajar de mi coche. Pero lo que vi sacó el aire de mis pulmones violentamente, a lo lejos, la mismísima Katniss lanzaba sus brazos al cuello del imbécil de Gale Hawthorne y lo besaba, en la boca. El imbécil tiro hasta la cerveza que llevaba en la mano. Di algunos pasos hacia ellos para corroborar, de cerca, que lo que mis lo que mis ojos veían, era real.

Empecé a ver todo rojo, como fuego, no entiendo que me pasa pero estoy a punto de lanzarme a golpear a ese idiota. Tengo que tomar varias respiraciones y regresar a mi coche. Me meto al coche, lo enciendo, bajo la ventanilla y nononono, me bajo de nuevo, volteo hacia donde están ellos platicando ella sentada prácticamente dándole la espalda y el mirándola con cara de imbécil. Respiro profundo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarme. Demonios, calmarme es imposible. Camino hacia ellos pero decido no hacer un escándalo, me siento demasiado enojado, así que doy la media vuelta y regreso a mi auto. Pero hiervo de furia. Doy varias vueltas por el pueblo intentando razonar pero en una de ellas veo el coche de Katniss. Decido seguirla, se dirige a la Seam. Se estaciona afuera de una casa en no muy buenas condiciones y baja del auto. Yo me quedo ahí parado, como un idiota, viéndola.

Recuerdo los brazos de Hawthorne levantándola del suelo para besarla justo cuando ella entra a su casa y no sé ni que estoy haciendo pero me encuentro tocando en la puerta de su casa con el objeto de demostrarle que no es a Hawthorne a quien ella debe estar besando.

Estaba esperando recibir un puñetazo, después de todo ella rompió la nariz de Cato por mucho menos que esto, pero cuando ella parte sus labios para recibir mi lengua y gime. Cuando la presiono contra mi pecho y siento sus senos y su cintura entre mis manos…Mierda nunca pensé que esto se podía sentir tan bien. La furia que sentía se transforma y no puedo parar, ni quiero hacerlo, si de mi depende este momento lo congelaría y viviría en él para siempre. Irónicamente todo acaba pronto. Parece que Prim se despertó y viene hacia nosotros, Katniss me pide que me vaya pero no puedo moverme, todavía la siento contra mí, aun no puedo respirar; si me muevo ahora me dará un infarto o peor aún, despertaré y me daré cuenta de que esto es un sueño más, que estoy solo en mi cama…pero no porque siento unas manos que me empujan, me sacudo mi estupor y solo reacciono para ver una puerta que se cierra frente a mis narices.

Llego a mi casa brincando de nube en nube, estoy tan excitado que no puedo dormir asi que tomo el asunto entre mis manos, literalmente hablando. No me quito la camisa que estaba usando porque aun huele a ella, su shampoo y así me duermo, sintiéndola cerca.

En el trabajo soy un inepto, estoy tan distraído que tiro una charola con bolillos, quemo unas donas, vaya, mamá está furiosa y si no me ha golpeado es porque papá está aquí también. Quiero verla, no, muero por verla de nuevo. ¿Me permitirá besarla otra vez?

Annie me manda un mensaje al medio día.

_12:05 A.C: gracias por todo lo que hiciste ayer por mi Peeta. Eres un buen amigo. Me dejas invitarte a comer._

_12:19 P: No tienes nada que agradecer. Dónde nos vemos?_

_12:38 A.C: Te veo en el restaurante de Sae para comer. Va?_

_12.40 P: va _

Al llegar al restaurante Annie vuelve a tocar el tema de Finn y acaba llorando de nuevo. Entre lagrimas elige un platillo del menú y le pedimos a Darius, el mesero unas bebidas. El nos dice que está supliendo a la nueva mesera que tomo un descanso para comer y mientras tanto el estará feliz de atenderlos. En cuanto él se va Annie comienza a llorar de nuevo.

"Annie, cómo puede ser que te duela tanto, tu sabes cómo es él."

"Si lo sé muy bien pero una cosa es saberlo y otra VERLO en acción y con una de mis amigas." Ella dice limpiándose las lágrimas por enésima vez con una servilleta. Me siento fatal por ella, la tomo de la mano para reconfortarla un poco, mientras ella respira varias veces intentando calmarse.

"¿Qué tal chicos, todo en orden?" Esa voz. Alzo la mirada lentamente para encontrarme con que tal vez sea posible que si deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas, se haga realidad. Moría por ver a Katniss y aquí está.

Su expresión es diferente, no puedo descifrarla pero bueno, ayer la bese, puede ser que se sienta un poco incómoda. Pero esta sonriendo así que debe ser una buena señal. Ella trae nuestros alimentos y se ve tan hermosa que aunque trato de hablar, de mi boca no sale ningún sonido. Cuando ella se va me quedo mirándola como el idiota que soy mientras intento abrir mi refresco de manzana y Annie batalla para abrir el suyo también.

Agua, frío, sonido, gritos de Annie…empiezo a darme cuenta de lo que paso. Vaya esta chica jamás dejara de sorprenderme. Annie está incomoda y enojada. Yo no se ni que pensar, después de lo ayer…debe haber agitado las latas antes de traerlas, pero ¿Porqué?

Estoy en la panadería haciendo tontería tras tontería. Ya me he cambiado de ropa y ahora intento poner en orden mis pensamientos mientras hago un esfuerzo sobre humano y sin resultados por hacer un trabajo eficiente. Papá se asoma y me dice

"Peeta, ven a atender la caja." Raro. Papá siempre está en la caja cuando está aquí, ama socializar con los clientes.

Ahora veo porque me llamo, Katniss está aquí. El siempre ha sabido que ella me gusta, incluso antes de que yo lo notara. Cada vez que he llegado quejándome furioso por alguna mala pasada de la que ella fue la responsable el solamente se ha reído y me ha dicho "Ustedes dos van a acabar casados."

"Tengo que reconocer que fue una broma maestra la de hoy, no lo vi venir." Le digo sonriendo, si me la hizo, pero también está aquí para verme no es así. Yo podría perdonarle todo y más si me permite besarla otra vez.

"Bueno, te lo merecías."

"Ah sí ¿y eso porqué?" Le contesto sin poder retirar la mirada de sus labios, ahora que he probado lo dulces que son no puedo dejar de mirarlos. Me inclina sobre el mostrador inconscientemente. Estoy más cerca de ella así. Bien.

"Tú sabes porque," me contesta pero su voz se quiebra un poco. Si, definitivamente también le gusto. Mi corazón late a mil por segundo.

"No, de verdad que no lo sé Katniss

"¿A qué estás jugando ahora Peeta?" _¿Jugando? ¿Como puede pensar que estoy jugando? Parece que no se da cuenta de que su sola presencia me convierte en un idiota_.

"¿Jugando?" De verdad no se da cuenta del efecto que puede tener. "Para mi esto no es un juego."

Veo que se sobresalta y entonces consigo apartar mi mirada de sus ojos para notar a Gale que la abraza contra su cuerpo y le habla al oído. Creo que puedo escuchar cuando mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Me he tardado un poco con este capí. Trataré de subir otro esta semana. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por seguir la historia y sobre todo por sus reviews. Aquí daremos un paso a la segunda parte de la historia en donde todo se pondrá más interesante ;) Espero que les guste.**

YTC 8

He pasado la peor semana de mi vida. Trabajo y me encierro en casa. Trabajo y me encierro en casa. En casa pinto, duermo y miro televisión, una que otra chaqueta cuando mi mente vuelve a desobedecerme y se dirige hacia el beso que le di a Katniss, pero por regla general pinto, duermo y miro televisión. Mi hermano Rye dice que estoy deprimido pero yo solo quiero evitar a toda costa ver a Katniss con el imbécil/grandulón/estúpido de Gale Hawthorne.

La sigo viendo pero en mis dibujos, si ella supiera todas las guarreces que la he pintado haciendo, si el estúpido de su novio supiera que la tengo desnuda en mi libreta en todas las poses imaginables, que sus senos son producto de mi imaginación aun pero ese día pude sentir su trasero y se que mi perspectiva de artista no me engaña, es tal y como pude percibirlo. Estoy convencido de que su figura debe ser casi como la estoy dibujando. Definitivamente su novio me rompería la cara.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en la panadería lo vi esperándola afuera del restaurante en que trabaja. A los dos días los vi caminar juntos. Deben estar juntos sin lugar a dudas. Y ¿Qué puta esperanza puedo tener yo contra él? Son mejores amigos desde siempre, sus familias son amigas de toda la vida y los desgraciados, hasta se parecen, hacen una increíble pareja. Tengo que sacarla de mi cabeza a cómo de lugar. Así que la evito. Según yo claro. La evito en la calle y no hago más que dibujarla en mi casa. Soy un gilipollas.

Mi madre no para de joder con que tengo que encontrar un lugar cerca de la universidad. Solo quedan dos semanas del verano y yo no he encontrado nada, a eso habrá que sumarle que está enojadísima pues decidí quedarme en la universidad del Distrito 12.

"Qué muchacho más idiota. Con tu promedio podrías ir a las mejores universidades de Panem, como tu amigo Cato, tan buen chico, o como tus hermanos, pero no. Eres un perdedor al igual que tu padre, te conformas con ésta universidad de poca monta, en este Distrito olvidado de Dios." Dice muy enojada mientras cuenta por enésima vez el dinero de la caja registradora.

"Mamá, te repito una vez más que ésta universidad tiene el mejor programa de artes del país."

"Artes, artes. ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones muchacho? ¿Titularte como muerto de hambre? ¿De qué vas a vivir si estudias artes? ¿De tus dibujitos?"

Pensé que ya era lo suficiente mayor como para dejar que mi madre se meta en mi cabeza pero ella siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme notar que jamás será demasiado tarde. Así que en eso estamos cuando llega mi amiga Annie a invitarme un café. La verdad estoy un poco cansado de escucharla lloriquear sobre el tarado de Finnick Odair cuando yo tengo mi propio y muy secreto dolor de corazón pero con tal de no seguir escuchando a la bruja de mi madre decido invitarla a tomar un café. Lo malo es que la retahíla de mi madre no paro en ese momento y la presencia de Annie tampoco la detuvo. "mira Peeta, tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado hasta el cansancio y si vamos a continuar pagando tus estudios es porque tu padre es un blando al igual que tu e insiste en ello, pero de una vez te digo que no vas a contar con todo el dinero al que estas acostumbrado. O estudias algo decente, que te permita mantener el nivel de vida de todo Mellark que se precie de serlo o tendrás que conseguir todo lo demás por tus propios medios."

Annie decidió ayudarme a encontrar un buen lugar para vivir ese mismo día. "No puedo creer que tu madre te hable de esa manera Peeta."

"Annie, ella siempre ha sido así…bueno no, era peor."

"Dios mío no puedo imaginarme lo que "peor" significa." Me dice.

"Es mejor así Annie, créeme."

Compramos varios periódicos y fuimos a checar los anuncios a la universidad del Distrito, mientras tomábamos algo en la cafetería de la universidad marcábamos los departamentos que me llamaban la atención, después llamábamos y si estaban en el rango de precio, los poníamos en la lista para irlos a ver.

"Y tú que vas a hacer Annie, seguirás viviendo con tu abuela?

"No lo sé. Tal vez sea bueno ver uno de estos departamentos también."

"Oye podríamos compartir la renta de uno."

"Vaya Peeta eso sería excelente."

Después de mirar muchos lugares llegamos a un edificio bastante sencillo. En cada piso había dos departamentos. Subimos la escalera hasta el segundo piso y entramos a ver el departamento que estaba anunciado. La Sra. Trinket nos lo enseño. Eran muy sencillos, para estudiantes, vaya. Una sala de estar, comedor, cocina de buen tamaño, tres recámaras y dos baños, solo uno con regadera. Estaba yo por mi segunda vuelta al departamento porque, vaya, soy un poco indeciso cuando Annie se acercó a mí y me dijo "Este es Peeta, este es el que quiero."

"¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué? No es el más bonito de los que hemos visto y tampoco el más barato."

"Solamente lo sé, es que yo sé lo que quiero y es esto."

"Venga pues a mí me da igual mientras esté cerca de la universidad y pueda pagarlo. Veamos si podemos cerrar el trato. Si sabes que tendremos otro compañero , no estaremos solos y no sabemos quien será, eso puede ser un poco incomodo."

"Vaya Peeta, solo son 3 habitaciones, sea quien sea, seremos mayoría, la otra persona será quien esté incómoda."

Le dijimos a la Srita. Trinket que era un hecho, que este era el que queríamos, encima de todo venía amueblado así que mucho, muchísimo mejor, menos gasto. Firmamos algunos papeles, le dimos la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

Gracias al equipo de lucha conseguí un porcentaje de beca y con mi empleo en la panadería creo que podría manejar bastante bien mis gastos.

Ahí entendí la insistencia de Annie por que fuera ese departamento. Finnick Odair estaba mudándose, cargando cajas canturreando sin camisa en el mismísimo departamento frente al de nosotros. Mi amiga estaba feliz, vaya, feliz es poco, estaba resplandeciente pero para mí esa situación solo significaba problemas.

El resto del verano me las apañé para seguir evadiendo a Katniss. Tan solo la idea de verla acompañada del tipo ese me provocaba mareos y dolor de cabeza.

Decidí enfocarme en mi mudanza.

La casera me informó que ya había rentado la tercera habitación, a una chica, dijo. No podría importarme menos.

Comencé a llevar mis cosas y antes de lo necesario ya estaba instalado ahí. Como aun necesitaba ocupar mi mente, ayudé a Annie con su mudanza. Ella hasta empezó a fumar, eso le permitía salir al balcón que quedaba lado a lado con el del departamento de Finn. Cuando el descubrió que yo sería su nuevo vecino solamente entrecerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza en modo retador. Supongo que eso quería decir que las estupideces continuarían.

Pronto llegó el último viernes del verano. Nos juntaríamos todos los amigos para despedir a los que se iban a otros Distritos a estudiar y desear buena suerte a quienes nos quedábamos. Glimmer y Clove se iban a Distrito 7. Cato y Marvel también se iban a otro lado. Quedaba yo, bendito entre las mujeres. Delly estaría en la misma universidad que Annie y yo pero viviría por su lado.

Había excelentes noticias también.

Gale se iba a estudiar al Distrito 2 y yo sabía muy bien que Katniss no se separaría de su hermana. Ellos se iban a separar, podría haber realizado saltos mortales sin red cuando lo supe. Claro que ellos eran mejores amigos antes de ser pareja y era muy probable que superaran cualquier adversidad pero de cualquier manera, esta era mi oportunidad.

_Mi oportunidad? Estas de broma Mellark? Oportunidad de qué putas? No te atreves ni a saludar a la chica._

Annie y yo ofrecimos nuestro departamento nuevo para la reunión. Estábamos pasándola increíble hasta que escuché música proveniente de el de enfrente. Mira que era el colmo. Teníamos que vivir justo frente al departamento de Finnick. Y el día que hacíamos una fiesta, ellos también la hacían. Se escuchaban gritos y risas. Debo reconocer que aparentemente la estaban pasando mucho mejor que nosotros que platicábamos y tomábamos cerveza. Se escuchaba autentico y verdadero desmadre. Cantaban en bola, gritaban y sonaba como si hiciesen concursos o carreras.

"¿Qué pasa Mellark? ¿Prefieres que hagamos una súbita aparición en la fiesta de enfrente?"

"No, no. Solo que me intriga qué tanto están haciendo," lo que yo no quiero es ver a Kat despidiéndose del gigante.

"Les cuento el chisme chicos: Hace un momento pasé a saludar a Finn y a todo su delectable cuerpo," dice Glimmer sugestivamente guiñando un ojo "Y la suertuda muerta de hambre de la Everdeen estaba sola como el perro que es y bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Podría jurar que Hawthorne ya se ha ido a Distrito 2."

"Seguro que si." Dice Clove "Se convirtió en su inseparable perro guardián desde el día de la fogatada así que si no están juntos ahora, debe ser por eso."

No sé que me molesta más, si la manera en que se expresan de ella o las connotaciones a su relación con el gigante o el hecho de que está bebiendo mucho o la carita de dolor de Annie cuando Glimmer hace la referencia a saludar a Finnick. Las cosas salen de control a partir de ahí. Annie empieza a tomar como desesperada también. Llega el momento en que cuando se levanta de la silla no puede tenerse en pie sin apoyarse con algo. Y la mala uva anuncia su llegada:

"Glimmer antes de que te vayas a 7, tengo que decirrrr algo mega importante." Todos guardamos silencio. "Eres mi amiga, jugamos muñecas juntas pero eres una puta."

Oh Dios.

La cara de Glimmer es un poema.

Annie corre a Glimmer de casa y después de eso no tarda mucho en terminarse la fiesta. Annie sale al balcón a fumar y desde ahí ve a Glimmer bailando con Finnick. Mi? dulce y tierna amiga se convierte en una pantera, voy tras de ella que sale prácticamente corriendo del departamento, atraviesa el pasillo y entra azotando la puerta al departamento de en frente. Toma a Glimmer de los pelos y la saca de ahí. Cerrando la puerta.

Por supuesto que quise impedirlo, las dos son mis amigas, pero es que todo fue muy rápido.

Después de correr a Glimmer, Annie se dirige a Finnick con ojos de furia, le grita idiota y le da un empujón. Estoy a punto de intervenir cuando del grupo de los que estaban cantando a todo pulmón en la cocina se separa Katniss caminando bastante chueco y usando unos pequeños y desgastados shorts de mezclilla. Muy pequeños.

¿Cómo iba a esperarme algo así? Dejo a mi amiga hacer el ridículo gritando su frustración a un muy desconcertado Finnick Odair mientras yo concentro mi atención en un par de torneadas y maravillosas piernas que caminan hacia mí. Decepción, hacia el balcón. Hacía Annie y Finnick, no hacia mí.

Ellos empiezan a hablar, a gesticular. Finnick se ve muy molesto, ceño fruncido, alza las manos. Carajo no alcanzo a escuchar nada. Annie tiene el rostro escurrido y el maquillaje hecho un desastre, su boca se mueve. Y las piernas se ríen. ¿Pero qué estupideces digo, no, no las digo, las pienso? Katniss se ríe.

Acto seguido Katniss voltea a verme, parece que porque Annie me estaba señalando. Mataría por saber de qué estaban hablando. Katniss abraza a Annie y caminan hacia el grupo de gente. Ella les dice algo, ponen una canción en el karaoke y las dos comienzan a cantar muy abrazadas.

La voz de Katniss se oye claramente sobrepasando la de Annie. Y vuelve a tener en mí el mismo efecto que tuvo cuando éramos niños. Mi corazón se detiene, mi alma se escapa de mi cuerpo, mi mirada hace un zoom sobre ella. Mi piel se eriza.

Su voz es grandiosa y tiene un efecto en mí que no he podido comprender jamás, vaya es muy hermosa, podría vivir de ella y ser multimillonaria si ella lo desease pero va mucho más allá de eso para mí.

Ella me mira fijamente mientras canta, la voz de Annie ha desaparecido en mis oídos, no tengo la más remota idea de qué demonios dice la canción, mi cerebro solo registra el tono de su voz, la cadencia y su mirada. Estoy arruinado.

**Venga, díganme que piensan, qué les ha parecido? **

**Quién creen que será la compañera misteriosa, quieren el siguiente capi en el PDV de Peeta o de Kat. Quiero darles gusto aprovechen y díganme que les gustaría leer.**

**Besitos**


	9. Chapter 9

**YTC 9**

Peeta

¿Qué putas es esto? Ay mii cabeza! Pero si lo que suena, no, esto no es sonar. Si lo que retumba es Molotov…Dios mío son las nueve de la mañana, a quién se le ocurre escuchar a Molotov a todo puto volumen después de que hubieron dos fiestas en el edificio. Debo haberme dormido después de las 4 de la madrugada…Si, si que lo es y acaba la del "marciano" y empieza la de "puto", esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

Salgo furioso de mi habitación decidido a ir a partirle la madre al vecino incómodo que se atreve a hacerme esto pero me parece que la música proviene de mi propio departamento. Estoy aun desorientado después de la borrachera de anoche, mi cabeza me está matando pero estoy seguro de que Annie no es quien puso está música. La banda me gusta pero a estas horas y bajo estas circunstancias, es inaceptable llamarle música.

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Annie después de tocar algunas veces pero evidentemente no ha dormido aquí. La cama está perfectamente echa y después del estado en el que se encontraba anoche no es posible que se haya despertado temprano, a menos claro, que haya escuchado el ruido antes que yo.

El sonido de cosas que se avientan contra la pared, un "Carajo", y un "Putísima madre, esto me pasa por hacer todo al último momento" me sacan de mi aturdimiento y realizo que el ruido proviene del cuarto de la compañera desconocida. Me dirijo hacia allá y golpeo la puerta…nada. Golpeó de nuevo, nada. Abro lentamente asomando la cabeza y aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

Ella está de espaldas a mí, cabello oscuro y corto, agachada sacando cosas de una caja gigante y aventándolas sobre la cama sin importarle en donde caigan, ni se inmuta con mi presencia.

"Hola," le digo tímidamente "Perdón por entrar así pero no me escuchabas…"

Ella voltea lentamente y oh mierda! El día si podía ponerse peor de lo que pintaba. Baja el volumen de la música "Mellark" dice saludándome con disgusto.

Al ver que no le contesto ella alza la comisura de su labio del lado izquierdo, sonriendo burlonamente "¿Qué pasa cariño, no te da gusto verme?"

"Por favor, no me digas que tu vas a vivir aquí." Le digo al borde del desmayo. Bueno, suena más bien como súplica.

Ella se sienta sobre su cama, sonriendo retadora "Si, cariño, me enteré anoche, durante la fiesta. No quise decir nada para no arruinaros la sorpresa, vaya que la sorprendida fui yo cuando _tu amiguita _se metió al cuarto de Finnick anoche. Y luego volví a sorprenderme cuando puse música desde hace una hora y nada que te despertabas. Quería determinar qué música sería más efectiva para halagarte con ella desde temprano de ahora en adelante después de una fiesta…probé con banda, rock, pop, algo de funk y después decidí irme por lo pesado. Mi favorito por cierto. Buena elección Mellark."

Yo, pues, sigo inmóvil, procesando la información aún de que Johanna Mason será mi nueva roomy. Diablos, estas no son buenas noticias. Pronto me doy cuenta de lo que dijo de Annie y me preocupo, ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos anoche y no quisiera que Odair se hubiese aprovechado de ella, doy la media vuelta y salgo a buscarla. Johanna vuelve a encender la música, Los amigos invisibles me parece que están sonando ahora.

"Buen trasero güerito," me grita antes de que cierre la puerta.

Diablos, si estoy en bóxers…me regreso a mi habitación, me pongo una playera y los mismos jeans de anoche. Salgo del depa y me dirijo al de enfrente. Toco y parece que hoy es el día mundial de no abrir la puerta. Tengo que volver a tocar 4 veces. Estoy a punto de comenzar la quinta cuando se abre violentamente.

Piernas largas y torneadas, camiseta corta, evidente falta de brassier, trenza despeinada y mirada furiosa es lo que me espera del otro lado.

Pero que es lo que me pasa hoy a mí que no puedo reaccionar. Mis pies están pegados al piso y mi boca no puede articular palabra pues mi mente está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener mi vista retirada de las piernas desnudas que están tentadoramente frente a mí. O de la playera blanca transparente. _Arriba Mellark, ojos arriba_

"¿Hola? Se murió alguien, se está incendiando el edificio o tu nueva compañera de piso te persigue con un hacha?" Me pregunta Katniss con sarcasmo.

"¿Así que sabías de mi compañera?"

"Vaya que lo sabía, si Jo no paró con las quejas desde que se enteró."

Yo asiento con la cabeza y le preguntó algo que está dando vueltas en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, desde hace unos momentos. "Y tú qué haces aquí?"

"Es probable que hoy no sea tu día de suerte, yo seré tu vecina también. Vivo aquí con Finn y Thresh."

Quiero hacerle un montón de preguntas. ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad? ¿Porqué? ¿Y qué opina el imbécil de Hawthorne al respecto? ¿Qué son tu y Finn? ¿Tienes tu propio cuarto verdad? Y muchas más pero aun sigo en shock por la noticia y por su atuendo y por mi resaca y tan dulce despertar no digamos. Así que no digo nada al respecto y escupo un:

¿"Está Annie aquí?"

"Y por qué estaría ella aquí?"

"Solo pregunto, no llego a dormir y…"

"Y estás que te mueres de preocupación ¿cierto?" Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Está o no está?" Ella levanta una ceja abre la puerta con una mano indicándome algo, que pase o que me asome o no lo sé. Pero Annie está en el sillón durmiendo. Camino hacia ella, tiene el rímel corrido, ha llorado, y los parpados, aún dormida se le notan hinchados. "¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"No es mi historia para contar, deberás preguntarle a ella."

"Si el idiota de tu amigo le ha hecho algo yo…"

"No te preocupes, tu damisela ha conservado su virtud, me parece que el problema fue exactamente lo opuesto. Finnick no es ningún idiota y no es su estilo aprovecharse de nadie, llévate a tu chica y sal de mi casa."

"Creeme que yo mismo le he visto aprovecharse de algunas chicas. Y ella no es mi chica, es mi amiga."

"Si te refieres a las zorras de tus amigas, y con aprovecharse quieres decir que ha caído después de que ellas se le han tirado encima durante meses entonces si se ha aprovechado. Pero las chicas de las que hablas no necesitan que nadie se aproveche de ellas cariño."

No sé si poner mi atención en que me ha llamado cariño y en lo bien que suena viniendo de sus labios o intentar concentrarme en que ha insultado a mis amigas, aunque debo ser sincero y tiene algo de razón en lo que está diciendo. "Tienes razón, cariño." Decido contestarle con el mismo término y parece que consigo el efecto deseado pues su expresión cambia, evidentemente no sabe que hacer conmigo, esperaba una gran discusión, eso es más que obvio.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no es tu chica?"

"Pues exactamente eso, solo somos amigos." Ella alza lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía y me mira fijamente, como buscando en mis ojos si estoy siendo sincero. "Es verdad. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella es mi chica?"

"Bueno pues siempre están juntos y… pues yo los vi besándose una vez y ahora viven juntos. ¿No es así?" Me dice enojada, hablando muy rápido… ¿Será posible que esté celosa? Vaya hipócrita, si ella tiene novio. Acerco mi mano a su cara, tomo un mechón que se ha escapado de su trenza y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

"¿Estas celosa cariño?" Ella frunce el ceño y se pone colorada.

"Por supuesto que no." El color en sus mejillas me envalentona y me acerco más a ella, siento su aliento sobre mi piel "me encantaría que lo estuvieras, sabes? Así sabrías lo que yo siento cada vez que te veo con Hawthorne." Ella abre mucho los ojos. Creo que he dicho demasiado, siento como me pongo colorado también, así que me acerco al sillón intentando despertar a Annie, aun huele a alcohol, buena la armó ayer, la levanto medio dormida aún y me la llevo a mi casa trastabillando, tropezándose y apoyándose en mí. "Nos vemos preciosa." Le digo cuando estoy ya a punto de salir y por fortuna alcanzo a ver como sus mejillas se tintan de color rosa otra vez.

Al entrar a casa, noto que no alcanzo a escuchar la música de Johanna, espero a entrar a la recamara de Annie quien se ha espabilado en el corto pasillo y cerrar la puerta para preguntarle que ha pasado.

"¿Que qué ha pasado? Ese idiota me rechazó, eso es lo que ha pasado." Los ojos se le nublan con lágrimas que está intentando no derramar, pero pronto es demasiado y caen libremente por sus mejillas.

"Annie, no entiendo bien, explícame desde el principio"

"Bueno después de que corrí a la tipa esa y le dije lo ciego que está por no mirar a quien vale la pena mirar, me puse a cantar con la Katniss esa, la verdad me ha impresionado, primero porque jamás imaginé que cantara tan bien pero también porque me ha caído bien. No lo digas a los demás por favor. Nunca me cayó completamente mal, de hecho siempre pensé que toda esta guerrita es una niñería estúpida y Katniss siempre me pareció alguien de respeto con la vida que ha tenido pero ayer me pareció como que estoy perdiendo la oportunidad de tener una buena amiga¿sabes? Bueno, total que le pedí bailar a Finnick y no me dijo que no." Ella pausa para tomar un kleenex y sonarse. "Empezamos a bailar cada vez más pegados, ya sabes, cachondeando. Le dije que siempre me había gustado."

Silencio.

"Bueno Annie y ¿Qué dijo?"

"Pues no sé, el bastardo sabe que es guapo, como que no le sorprendió para nada. Se sorprendió más cuando lo besé."

"¿Lo besaste?"

"Si, y después de un momento respondió. Todo empezó a escalar, lo dirigí al balcón y ahí nuestras manos se movieron por todas partes pero cuando le pedí que me llevara a su cuarto me dijo que no."

"¿Te dio alguna razón?"

"Pues me puse a llorar. Ya lo sé, soy patética pero me sentí tan humillada…Y bueno, el comenzó a intentar explicar que no le gustaría aprovecharse de mí, que yo estaba muy tomada."

"Annie, pero eso habla bien de él, me alegra que se haya portado de esa manera."

"Claro que no Peeta, no fue más que un pretexto. ¿O acaso le importó que Glimmer estuviera cayéndose de borracha cuando se la cogió delante de toda la fiesta en el verano? ¡Lo que pasa es que yo no le gusto!"

La abrazo y la dejo llorar pues francamente no tengo idea de si Finnick está o no interesado en Annie pero la opinión que tenía de él hoy es diferente. Estaba dispuesto a liarme a golpes con él si era necesario. Tampoco le digo a Annie que no puede compararse con Glimmer, es mi amiga pero la diferencia entre ellas es grande. Ahora a lo que me interesa, si soy un amigo asqueroso pero la curiosidad me va a matar.

"Annie y ¿total que qué hace Katniss viviendo en frente?" Pregunto con la mayor indiferencia de la que soy capaz.

"Pues como podemos atestiguar nosotros mismos, estos depas son bastante baratos. Creo que se encuentra en una situación similar a la nuestra viviendo con su mejor amigo."

"Y… qué pasa con Hawthorne, no se ha enfermado del estómago al saber que su novia vivirá con Finn?"

"Vaya, pues parece que se ha enfermado y mucho más, ellos ya no están juntos. Ella no quiso platicarme más pero parece que entre la distancia, ya sabes que Gale se va a Distrito 2 y que ella va vivir con Thresh y Finn, le ha dado un ataque de celos y han terminado su relación."

"¿De verdad?" Debo haber expresando exactamente lo que intentaba ocultar pues ella me cuestiona.

"¿Y a ti que más te da, porqué te alegra tanto? Espera, no me digas que…Oh por Dios ¡Te gusta!"

"¿Cómo crees? Ella y yo nos hemos odiado siempre."

"No, no, no… espera, ahora entiendo tantas cosas…con razón siempre estás pendiente de qué está haciendo…y esa mirada de idiota que pones siempre que ella está en la misma habitación. Vaya, Peeta, la tenía confundida por miedo a que te hiciera una broma pero estas que botas por ella ¿cierto?"

"¿Es tan obvio?"

"Ahora que lo he descubierto me parece que sí." Yo me sobo la cara con desesperación. Mierda.

"Oh, no te preocupes tanto. Uno: no diré nada, seré una tumba, te lo debo. Dos: ahora estoy empezando a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente…Claro!" Ella pone esa mirada de cuando estas recordando algo, luego asiente muchas veces con la cabeza. "Bueno ya basta, Explícame a mi también no?"

"Amigo, estoy segura de que tu le gustas también." Me dice muy satisfecha, de esto sí que me rio amargamente.

"De verdad Peeta, ayer estuvo insultándote sin parar toda la noche. Preguntando una y otra vez como es que tu y yo podemos ser amigos, ella quería saber que hay entre nosotros, lo que pasa es que por alguna razón ella piensa que tu y que yo… bueno, ya sabes"

"Annie¿ se supone que todo esto debe hacerme sentir mejor?"

"Claro que si, tonto. Ella está celosa de ti y de mí. Y de que le gustas, le gustas. Vaya, podría apostarte lo que quieras."

"De verdad creo que estas equivocada. Ella empezó a andar con Gale el día que la besé."

"¿LA BESASTE?!"

"Una vez."

"¿Y?"

"Coño, ¿y qué? Pues usé la lengua"

"No, tarado, ¿te pegó, te empujó, respondió al beso, qué hizo ella?" Le cuento lo que sucedió aquella noche, poniéndome un poco rojo con algunas cosas, en especial cuando Annie hace esos grititos de emoción. Los chicos no solemos tener estas platicas y no sé cómo manejarlas bien, francamente me incomodan. Pero deseo con toda mi alma que tenga razón, esto es lo que me mantiene presente en la conversación. Presente y activo. "Peeta, no puede ser que un chico tan inteligente como tú, sea a la vez tan idiota. Claro que le gustas. No sé que es lo que haya pasado que ella terminó andando con Gale pero creeme que voy a averiguarlo. Tengo un plan."

"Oh no, Annie de verdad, no necesito tus planes así están bien las cosas."

"Como van a estar bien si estas a punto de entrar a la universidad y jamás has tenido una novia. Se que por lo menos no eres virgen ya que Glimmer tuvo a bien contarme de cuando se propuso enseñarte de qué se trataba el asunto del sexo." Me sonrojo otra vez. No estoy particularmente orgulloso de haberme metido con Glimmer pero cuando sigues siendo virgen a los 19 y la chica que te gusta solo nota que existes para decirte cuanto te odia con su mirada, pues bueno, si la vida te da limones, aprendes a hacer limonada.

"Que yo tengo un plan y tu vas a confiar en mí." Dice guiñando el ojo. Mierda.

Yo salgo de su habitación y me encuentro con Johanna mirándome fijamente. Doble mierda.

"Así que te gusta mi amiga… debí haberlo imaginado." Dice sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza y dando media vuelta para volver a su habitación.

"No, espera Johanna," ella se detiene y me mira expectante. Yo me froto la parte trasera del cuello con la mano. Meto las manos en los bolsos de mis pantalones y le suplico "por favor no digas nada."

"Muy bien. No diré nada güerito, pero te advierto que si la lastimas lo pagarás muy caro." Asiento con la cabeza solemnemente. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta ella me dice "mi silencio tiene un precio. Me encantaría desayunar unos roles de canela hoy. Te escribiré un menú para la semana" Me guiña un ojo y cierra la puerta. Bueno, no sé si lo ha hecho a propósito pero me ha dado una idea.

**Aww Peeta! Prometo que el siguiente capítulo ya tendrá algún avance entre estos dos. Por favor, dejen reviews, me motivan mucho y me dan una idea de que es lo que les gustaría leer.**

**Gracias por seguir con mi historia y gracias especiales a Ady Mellark87 por darme su opinión con cada capítulo y siempre animarme a continuar. **

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss

"¡Despierta ya descerebrada! Tenemos que hablar," me cubro la cabeza con la sábana, tal vez de esta manera desaparezca. Después de unos segundos empiezo a preguntarme si esas tonterías funcionan o si habré soñado a esta tarada que me ha venido a despertar. Asomo un ojo por entre las sábanas y pego el grito de mi vida al ver otro ojo tan cerca del mío. "¿Qué creíste, que de verdad iba a desaparecer?"

"Mierda Johanna, me asustaste ¿Qué quieres?"

"Tantas cosas que no sé ni por dónde empezar así que te las diré como se me vayan ocurriendo aunque no necesariamente estén en orden de importancia. Quiero que me vayas a ayudar a desempacar, llevo toda la mañana y no avanzo, necesito refuerzos."

"Jo, por eso te estuve diciendo toda la semana que lo fuéramos haciendo poco a poco, ¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan necia?"

"La segunda razón y me parece que la más importante es que te han mandado esto…y se me antoja." Dice levantando una bolsa de papel estraza con la mano derecha.

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"Te daré una pista que te torturará como a mí. Huele" Me ordena mientras abre la bolsa. Un delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado invade mi recámara y mi tripa responde inmediatamente.

"¿Es tortura verdad? Imagínate lo que ha sido para mí traerlo y tenerlo en mis manos y no poder comer ni uno porque la dueña del envío no puede abrir los ojos. Despierta ya y cómete por lo menos uno para que yo pueda comer el resto." Le arrebato la bolsa y veo adentro un montón de bollos. Aún está caliente. Salivo de inmediato y me llevo uno a la boca.

"No me digas que son bollos de queso." Digo con la boca llena. Cuando me lo termino inmediatamente tomo otro y Jo me arrebata la bolsa.

"Si que lo son ¿No los reconoces?"

"Claro que los reconozco, son de los Mellark…coño, qué haces tú con una bolsa de pan recién horneado de los Mellark? Quién ha enviado esto?" Le pregunto prácticamente escupiendo mi delicioso desayuno.

"Tranquila mi querida y descerebrada amiga, esta vez puedo asegurarte que no están envenenados." Yo, me limito a mirarla con desconfianza.

"¿Qué está pasando Jo?"

"Te los ha enviado mi nuevo compañero de piso, o tu nuevo vecino, como prefieras llamarle."

"Porque?"

Ella toma un bollo y empieza a hablar, con la boca llena, entre mordidas. "Vaya, pues esa es precisamente, la historia que he venido a que me cuentes. Estoy esperando…" Dice mientras se sienta de piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama.

"¿Los ha enviado Peeta?" Ella se me queda mirando fijamente, sin contestar. Esa es una respuesta afirmativa para quien conozca a Johanna Mason.

"¿Y cómo es que sabes que no contienen purgante?"

"Me parece que tú podrías contestar esa pregunta mejor que yo pero realmente puedes ser muy obtusa a veces así que te ahorraré el trabajo ya que estoy de buen humor. Hoy escuché una conversación de lo más interesante. ¿Por qué no me habías contado que te besaste con él? Quiero detalles Everdeen, quiero saber cada jodido detalle." Yo suspiro. Sé que no tendré de otra.

Le cuento lo que ocurrió el día en que me besó, como llegó a mi casa y me plantó un besazo que puso mi mundo de cabeza "El problema es que fue el mismo día que besé a Gale en la fogatada. Tu sabes cómo es Gale, el pensó que accedería a ser su novia con ese beso y pensaba hablar con él y explicarle que no al día siguiente pero, bueno, todo salió mal."

"Detalles. Si no, no entiendo."

"Hasta ayer, yo pensé que Peeta y Annie estaban juntos. Tu sabes, por el beso que vimos aquella vez y porque todo el tiempo están juntos."

"Si, es verdad, ya lo había olvidado. Investigaré a que se debió ese beso." Yo asiento.

"Bueno pues Peeta fue con ella un día al restaurante y cuando terminó mi turno decidí ir a la panadería a enfrentarlo y preguntarle a qué diablos estaba jugando con nosotras dos. Pero Gale me vio cuando yo caminaba hacia allá y fue a alcanzarme. Me abrazo delante de Peeta y no supe cómo manejar la situación. Después de eso, no pude ver a Peeta todo el verano, pareciera que se estaba escondiendo de mí"

"Y entonces con Gale…"

"Pues con él fue un error tras otro. Cuando quise hablar con él, estaba tan entusiasmado que no tuve valor para romperle el corazón. Es mi mejor amigo."

"Eso no te importó gran cosa cuando estabas que te morías de celos por el chico del pan."

"Ya sé. Por favor no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. Traté de hablar con él mil veces sin atreverme, hasta que un día él empezó a hablar de Distrito 2 y todas las oportunidades que tendría ahí y como buena cobarde que soy decidí esperar a que la distancia hiciera lo que yo no era capaz de hacer. Solo que no fue necesario esperar tanto, en cuanto supo que viviría con Finn y Thresh, en frente de Peeta, le dio por hacer un berrinche de cualidades descomunales y terminó conmigo en ese momento."

"¿Fue cuando te dio el ultimátum?"

"Si, la verdad es que me lo puso todo muy fácil."

"Aunque siempre he creído que es un idiota, estoy empezando a sentir lástima por Gale."

"Ya ni me digas Jo"

"Entonces te gusta el panadero."

"Claro que no. Si no estoy loca, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. No puedo negar que es guapo…y que está más bueno que el pan."

"¿Y qué tal besa?" Yo lanzo los ojos al cielo, poniéndolos en blanco, recordando. Johanna alza una ceja cuestionándome y me sonrojo en segundos. "Menos mal que no te gusta." Yo le lanzo una almohada en la cabeza. Me levanto de la cama y busco mi ropa para meterme a bañar. Apesto a sudor y a cigarro. Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando recuerdo algo importante.

"Me parece que eres tu quien debe contarme una historia ahora. Dices que escuchaste una conversación interesante en la mañana ¿no es así?"

"Pues sí. Era Peeta hablando con su amiga Annie sobre loco que está por ti, pero como a ti no te interesa, mejor ahorro mis palabras." Ella se levanta de la cama y se va. Escucho que entra al cuarto de Finn y me imagino que lo está despertando también pues alcanzo a escuchar

"Por favor Jo, haré lo que sea pero vete. Déjame dormir un rato más."

Yo, sigo con los deliciosos bollos de queso en silencio. Pensando en que jamás le daré a Johanna Mason el enorme gusto de reconocer que tiene razón. Que me encanta Peeta. Que no sé cómo voy a manejar este asunto de ser vecinos. Me pregunto por qué me envió el pan. Tomo el último bollo de la bolsa y siento una textura diferente. Es un papel. Lo saco y tiene escrito algo.

_Katniss:_

_Empieza una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas. Espero que podamos dejar nuestras enemistades de lado. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Si estás interesada te espero en el techo del edificio a las 6:00._

_P._

"Oh por Dios _¿_Será una broma?" Salgo corriendo a buscar a Johanna pero ya se ha ido. No me atrevo a buscarla en su departamento pues ahí está él. Diablos. Tendré que arreglármelas sola.

No iré. Por supuesto que no.

Salgo de bañarme y de repente la ropa que había elegido antes ya no me apetece. Comienza el desfiladero.

Saco y me pruebo un pantalón tras otro. Elijo el más ajustado. No debe parecer que me esforcé mucho. Casual Katniss. Busco un top verde que me regalo Prim en navidad pero no lo encuentro. Volteo hacia la cama y no lo puedo creer. Están unos shorts de mezclilla que no recordaba que tenía, encima, perfectamente extendido, el top verde que estoy buscando. Unos converse, calzones y no hay sostén a la vista. Definitivamente es una mejor elección que la mía. Me pregunto quién la hizo.

Decido dejar suelto mi cabello.

Salgo de mi recámara y veo sentados en la mesa del comedor a Finnick y a Annie, platicando.

Ella me mira de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Sonríe y me guiña un ojo. Ahora sé quien eligió la ropa.

Yo tenía una opinión de ella. No era muy buena, debo admitirlo. La odiaba. Pero después de la fiesta de anoche y de descubrir que en quien ella está interesada es en Finn y de que puede patear el trasero de la odiosa de Glimmer. Bueno pues, he cambiado de opinión drásticamente. Me agrada Annie Cresta. Yo la saludo con la mano y me dirijo al sillón frente a la tele. Hoy no tengo que trabajar y voy a intentar relajarme para NO ir a mi cita en el techo del edificio.

A las 5:30 soy un manojo de nervios. Annie se ha ido hace horas. Finnick y yo estamos aquí tumbados peleando por el control remoto. El no sabe nada. Iría como guardaespaldas detrás de mí si estuviese enterado. ¿A quién creo que estoy engañando con eso de que no pienso ir? El tiempo no parece avanzar. Me he ido a ver al espejo 50 veces. Me he puesto hasta perfume.

"¡Al diablo!" Digo unos minutos antes de las seis. Finn me mira extrañado. Le digo que voy a salir y casi salta de gusto a tomar el control remoto. No me importa llegar temprano, estoy muy ansiosa.

Subo hacia el techo, son 3 pisos más. Decidí ir por las escaleras. Mi corazón late más aprisa con cada piso que avanzo. No estoy segura si es por el ejercicio o por los nervios. Ya estoy arriba. Tomo un momento frente a la puerta entre las escaleras y el techo. Respiro para tranquilizarme y abro la puerta. Doy un paso al frente.

El paisaje es hermoso desde aquí, el cielo azul, las montañas delante y la ciudad hacia abajo. Pero lo que está frente a mí es lo que más me sorprende. Hay un picnic montado. El clásico picnic. Una manta roja de cuadros sobre el suelo, una canasta, una botella de vino, dos copas y un ramo de margaritas. Peeta se encuentra de espaldas a mí. En una camisa azul de cuadros y unos jeans ajustados que me están matando.

"Hola," le digo tímidamente. El voltea sobresaltado. Me mira y sonríe de una manera que me hace pensar que puede partirle la cara en dos.

"Estas aquí, pensé que no vendrías." Dice mientras camina hacia mi.

"Sí, bueno, es que me gustaron tus bollos." _¿Eres idiota o que Everdeen? Hablar nunca ha sido tu fuerte pero mira que salirle con eso._ Siento mis mejillas enrojecer, por suerte el parece no tomar mi frase en otro sentido.

"Me alegro."

"¿Qué es todo esto?" le pregunto. Y por lo visto sigo con la idiotez. _¿Pues qué no estoy viendo que es un picnic?_

"Me preguntaba si aceptarías ir de picnic conmigo." Dice coqueteándome y me mira con esos ojos azules…me pregunto si alguna vez podré decirle que no a algo cuando me mira así. Asiento con la cabeza y él se sienta sobre el mantel extendiendo su mano hacia mí para que yo haga lo mismo.

"¿Por qué has hecho esto?"

"Quería estar contigo. Hace tanto tiempo que quiero dejar estas peleas entre nosotros…y ahora, pues ahora vamos a la misma universidad y encima somos vecinos y vivimos cada uno con amigos del otro. Sería muy incómodo continuar peleando bajo estas condiciones." Estoy de acuerdo con él pero de alguna manera me desilusiono. En algún lugar de mi mente guardaba la esperanza de que esto fuera el escenario perfecto para una declaración de amor. Estúpida.

El saca del canasto unas manzanas, unos emparedados de cordero, y unos chocolates. Se me hace agua la boca. El abre la botella y me sirve un poco de vino.

Todo está delicioso. Comemos en confortable silencio. De pronto, me sorprende con una pregunta: "Katniss ¿Sigues con Hawthorne?"

Yo abro los ojos y lo miro fijamente, el parece inseguro, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, mirando hacia el mantel como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. No se por qué me está preguntando esto y qué diablos tiene que ver con ser buenos vecinos. Tampoco entiendo porqué razón le respondo rápidamente.

"No."

Entonces, el hace contacto visual conmigo. Al fin. Por alguna extraña razón mi corazón palpita rápido otra vez, solo que ahora no me estoy moviendo. Me falta la respiración también. El se acerca a mí, tímidamente. Me mira los labios y yo los mojo inconscientemente. El se acerca un poco más. Siento sus labios rozar los míos, suavemente. Tan delicadamente que dudo si de verdad me está besando. Abro los ojos para comprobarlo pero él se está retirando ya. "¿Porqué te detienes?" le pregunto sin aliento.

El sonríe. "La última vez que te besé acabaste de novia de otro." Me siento culpable. No sé ni que contestarle. "No quiero hacerte sentir mal pero tampoco quiero salir lastimado otra vez. No es tu culpa, tampoco pero quiero conocerte. No solo por observarte obsesivamente desde lejos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Katniss, de verdad no te das cuenta de el efecto que puedes tener." Yo tomo un poco más de vino para distraerme pues esta conversación me está poniendo nerviosa. El me está mirando intensamente.

"Mira, el sol se está metiendo, es mi hora favorita del día y el color del horizonte es mi color favorito también. Definitivamente hoy estoy de suerte. Quisiera congelar este momento y vivir en el por siempre." Lo que dice me da la confianza de hacer algo que no es típico de mí. Me acerco a él y recuesto mi cabeza en sus piernas.

"Lo permitiré." Le digo y el ríe.

"Esta tarde fue perfecta Peeta. Gracias."

"En realidad fue idea de Annie pero me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado." Automáticamente comienza a acariciarme el cabello. Se siente tan imposiblemente bien que, con la panza llena, la brisa y lo contenta que estoy, comienzo a quedarme dormida.

Despierto más tarde en los brazos de Peeta. Todo está oscuro ya debe ser de noche.

"A donde me llevas" le preguntó medio dormida aún.

"Te quedaste profundamente dormida, te llevo a tu cama."

"Está bien." Digo y vuelvo a dormir en la comodidad de sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo.

La siguiente vez que abro los ojos el me está colocando en mi cama. Besa mi frente y se dirige hacia la puerta, lo tomo de la mano antes de que avance más "Quédate" le pido "solo hasta que me quede dormida. Quédate conmigo"

El se acuesta junto a mí, abrazándome y antes de que los tentáculos del sueño comiencen a atraparme lo escucho decir algo que no alcanzo a comprender.

**A/N: Mil gracias a mi beta Ady Mellark87 por ayudarme con mis capítulos y por nuestras platicadas por correo. Bollos de queso para tí !**

**Vamos chicas! Por favor comenten que opinan del capítulo. Les pareció muy cursi? Les gustó? Lo odiaron?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Si! Soy yo de nuevo, al fin me decidí a actualizar esta historia. Les pido mil perdones por la extremadamente larga espera. Estaba completamente bloqueada con esta historia y aunque empecé varios capítulos, nada me gustaba como para publicarlo. Este capítulo es corto pero sustancioso (jejeje, espero que eso les ayude a perdonarme).**

**Mil gracias a por ayudarme a mapear esta historia de nuevo, a descubrir cuál sería la mejor dirección para retomarla. Y gracias a ustedes por su paciencia y por seguir conmigo. Bueno, los que aun sigan.**

**Recuerden que es clasificación M y en este capítulo comenzarán a ver porque, así es que si son menores de edad, regresen a leer en el siguiente. ;)**

**Disfruten!**

¿Es esto real? ¿Katniss Everdeen está acostada de frente a mí, su respiración haciendo cosquillas en ese lugar entre mi pecho y mi cuello; una pierna en medio de las mías? ¿Realmente está mi brazo sobre su cintura? El olor a vainilla de su shampoo invade mis sentidos y el calor de su cuerpo no dejan lugar a dudas. Tampoco el sonido de sus suaves ronquidos.

Sin darme cuenta le he estado siguiendo patrones invisibles sobre la piel de su espalda. Si, es real, la estoy abrazando. ¿Cómo he llegado a esto?

Cambio de posición ahora acostándome sobre mi espalda, poniendo un brazo bajo mi cabeza y mirando al techo tratando de encontrar en él la respuesta a cómo me he vuelto tan suertudo de la noche a la mañana. Pero ella me sorprende de nuevo, haciendo un sonido que me atrevería a asegurar es un refunfuño y se acerca nuevamente a mí.

Abraza mi torso, su cabeza sobre mi pecho, justo encima de mi corazón que está latiendo tan a prisa que tengo miedo que ella pueda escucharlo y despertar. Ella pega su cuerpo totalmente al mío, su panza contra mi costado, la pierna derecha contra mi pierna izquierda y su pierna izquierda sobre las dos mías, de manera que su muslo está sobre _otra_ parte de mi cuerpo. Solo espero la suerte siga acompañándome y dicha parte de mi cuerpo no decida responder al contacto.

Demasiado tarde.

Ella mueve su pierna de nuevo y no puedo detener el gemido que abandona mis labios. Dios, me estoy poniendo tan duro que duele. Muerdo mis labios tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa, la grasosa Sae en bikini, perros atropellados, lo que sea.

"Peeta ¿Estás bien?" El pánico me invade, se va a dar cuenta.

"Si, si claro. Buen día hermosa." Contesto inseguro, aun pensando que hacer para distraer su atención. Ella se levanta lentamente y me mira sonriendo.

"Buen día. Pobre de ti, prácticamente he dormido sobre ti, debes haber pasado la peor noche de tu vida, lo siento." Me dice soñolienta, restregándose los ojos con la parte trasera de sus manos.

"¿Estas de broma verdad? He dormido en la cama de la chica de mis sueños, por si eso fuera poco ella ha dormido entre mis brazos toda la noche. No puedo recordar una noche mejor que esta, excepto tal vez aquella en que te besé." Aprovecho para hacerlo de nuevo inclinándome lentamente hacia ella. No sé si besarla ahora sea lo más recomendable en el estado en el que me encuentro pero no tengo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para evitarlo. Me detengo justo antes de rozar sus labios y hago contacto visual, es mi manera de preguntarle si está de acuerdo. Supongo que lo está ya que ella cierra el espacio entre nuestras bocas.

Sus suaves labios se amoldan a los míos, solo sintiéndose mutuamente, no hay lengua, ni apuro en nuestras bocas, son las manos el problema. Ella juega con el pelo de mi nuca, y rasga mi cuero cabelludo con sus uñas, volviéndome loco. Mis brazos van de su cintura hacia la parte externa de su pecho, a los costados, deslizo mi pulgar por dentro del resorte de su bra sintiendo la suave curva de su seno; Katniss arquea su espalda pegando su pecho contra el mío y ahí es cuando el beso se hace profundo, más intenso. Nuestras bocas se abren para masajear nuestras lenguas. Ella muerde suavemente mis labios así que instintivamente ruedo de manera que quedo encima de ella, me sostengo con un brazo mientras mi otra mano se atreve a cubrir su pecho, masajeándolo suavemente con la palma de mi mano. Ella gime, y el dulce sonido me pone de atar así que repito mis movimientos. Haré lo que sea necesario para seguir escuchando esos sonidos.

Su pierna roza mi erección y yo empujo mis caderas hacia ella tratando de sentir de nuevo el delicioso roce, ella sube su otra pierna a mi espalda, me muevo y notando al fin como he quedado entre sus piernas, el calor de su cuerpo justo en la parte de mi cuerpo que más lo necesitaba.

Ella se mueve y no puedo detener el sonido que sale de mis labios, ella deja de besarme bruscamente para verme fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos leves momentos vuelve a mover sus caderas hacia adelante experimentalmente, dándose cuenta de que ello es lo que provocó mi gemido. Observando la respuesta que obtiene de mí. Estoy respirando aceleradamente y ella también, la sensación es tan exquisita que mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente. Ella sigue moviéndose y un suave gemido escapa su boca. "Katniss" le advierto, tratando de detener sus movimientos antes de avergonzarme a mí mismo pero no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad y sigo moviéndome yo también, no voy a poder… "Kat, espera."

Ella no se detiene pero comienza a moverse más despacio, con el ceño fruncido pregunta "¿Qué pasa?" La molestia en su voz es obvia.

"Cariño si sigues moviéndote así no voy a poder controlarme."

"¿Y quién te ha pedido que te controles?" Ella pregunta sin aliento y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo. Yo gimo embarazosamente fuerte.

"Ung, Katniss, Dios… me voy a venir."

"Yo también." Dios, esta chica va a ser mi muerte. El escucharla decir eso es lo que me lanza al cielo, no puedo detener mis movimientos que ahora son más rápidos y firmes, ella arquea su espalda y ya no puedo más, me vengo diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Dejo caer mi peso sobre ella, rendido. Los dos jadeando, sus manos aun sobre mi cuello, deteniéndome. La abrazo, respirando fuertemente para poder memorizar su olor y la manera en que encajamos juntos, perfectamente, como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Estamos perdidos en esa paz que viene siempre después de un orgasmo hasta que siento mojada y pegajosa mi ropa interior. "¿Qué pasa, a dónde vas?" Me pregunta con los ojos llenos de pánico.

"Al baño, a limpiar esto." Contesto sonrojándome y señalando mi ropa interior.

"Oh," dice con las mejillas color escarlata, evadiendo mi mirada.

En ese momento escucho pasos y el ruido de la voz de Finnick en el departamento, parece que está hablando con alguien por teléfono. "Katniss ¿el baño está afuera verdad?"

"Si ¿porqué?"

"No creo que sea buena idea que él me vea saliendo de tu habitación en este estado. Me odia ¿Recuerdas?"

Ella parece considerar mi respuesta un momento "Tienes razón, creo que te mataría. ¿Peeta?"

Ella no hace contacto visual al llamarme, pareciera que de pronto encuentra sumamente interesante la tela de sus sábanas.

"¿Qué pasa? " Contesto regresando a sentarme junto a ella "¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?"

Con su pregunta mi corazón comience a latir a mil por hora. Yo me he estado preguntando lo mismo. No sé si sería capaz de soportar el volver a la situación de antes con ella, ahora que la he besado, ahora que he probado lo que es estar con ella… "¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase? Le pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

"No lo sé." Mierda! Se arrepiente, lo sabía. Mi pecho físicamente empieza a doler solo para relajarse unos segundos después "pero no quiero parar."

El alivio que siento me hace exhalar fuertemente "Kat, créeme, yo tampoco,"

"Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto," propone.

"Haremos lo que te haga sentir cómoda, siempre y cuando pueda seguir haciendo esto," le digo intentando bromear al tiempo que me inclino para besarla una vez más. Ella responde instantáneamente, deslizando su dulce lengua por mis labios, estoy a punto de empujarla hacia la cama para colocarme encima de ella de nuevo cuando se escucha que alguien toca la puerta fuertemente y nos separamos como de rayo, como si el contacto con mi cuerpo la quemara.

"¡Kat, Me voy, regreso más tarde. No seas floja y lava los trastes que es tu turno!" Grita Finnick del otro lado de la puerta, acto seguido se escuchan sus fuertes pisadas.

Katniss me asusta gritando de vuelta "¡Finn no seas cabrón que ha sido mi turno todos los días!"

El ríe burlonamente "Pensé que estabas dormida cariño," el siguiente sonido es un azotón de la puerta de la entrada. Ella se frota la cara con las manos gruñendo en desesperación.

"No te enojes, yo te ayudaré con los trastes. Ya estamos solos ¿no es así?" le digo con una traviesa mirada acercándome para besarla de nuevo. Ella debe haber sentido la reacción de mi cuerpo contra su pierna de nuevo pues termina el beso sonriendo.

"Ni lo pienses, que prometiste ayudarme con los trastes."

kpkpkpkpkpk

"Nunca pensé que lavar los trastes tomara tanto tiempo."

"Me besas cada vez que enjabonas un traste, así nunca vamos a terminar."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me resultas adictiva," le digo besándola de nuevo. Pronto escuchamos ruidos afuera de la puerta y el sonido de una llave al entrar por el cerrojo.

"Alguien viene," dice Kat, "Vamos, escóndete, ve a mi cuarto."

"Tu solo buscas excusas para encerrarme en tu cuarto."

"No es momento para bromas Peeta, si es Finn va a matarte." Dice nerviosa, empujándome todo el camino hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"Entiendo que haya un problema pero yo puedo defenderme bastante bien cariño, nadie va a matarme."

"Shhhh silencio ya." Me callo riéndome un poco. Es tan fácil molestarla y siempre me ha fascinado la manera en que frunce las cejas, entresacando un poco sus llenos labios cuando está enojada. Me encantaría besarla de nuevo en este momento pero ya ha cerrado la puerta y ha salido del cuarto. Las pisadas de Kat se dirigen a la sala.

Esto de mantener nuestra relación o lo que quiera que sea en secreto va a ser excitante y divertido por un tiempo pero no puedo esperar para poder invitarla a una cita y tomarla de la mano en público, decirlo a nuestros amigos y que todos sepan que ella es mía.

Se escucha una voz de hombre un poco distorsionada por la distancia y porque estoy escuchando detrás de la puerta, obviamente "Kat, discúlpame por presentarme así, le supliqué a Finnick que me ayudara y él me dio la llave, te quiero, te extraño y tu sabes que también me quieres. Tenemos que hablar."

"Gale!" Ella suena sorprendida.

"Gale?" Qué demonios está haciendo aquí. Debería estar en la escuela, muy, muy lejos de aquí…momento, porqué no escucho nada? ¿Se estarán besando?

Tal vez ella al verlo de nuevo ella quiera volver con él. O tal vez esté sollozando en sus brazos…o…

"Qué haces aquí?" alcanzo a escuchar. Bien, si habla es que no se están besando, me digo a mi mismo con alivio.

"Ya te lo he dicho, te extraño y he venido a verte."

"Te extraño también." _QUÉ?!_

"Kat, vuelve conmigo, te prometo que trataré de venir a verte cada quince días, no estaremos alejados mucho tiempo, podremos hacer que esto funcione." Mi estómago ha caído a mis pies y siento que todo el oxigeno a abandonado mis pulmones.

**Vamos, si les gustó dejen un review. Prometo que no tardaré tanto en actualizar, ya tengo el siguiente capi terminado.**


End file.
